Blue Belittled
by Kiar Fero
Summary: What if, during the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was the sole winner? Now, the games had been going on for another 24 years. In the 99th Hunger Games a girl named Kiar and her friend Iro are thrown into the hell-hole known as the games. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Belittled Chapter 1**

"Kiar... Kiar open your eyes. Quick!" A voice sounded from somewhere, just reaching the edge of my hearing.  
>Blinking, I opened groggy eyes to see Iro standing over me. I shrieked and pulled the covers over my head. I was wearing only a small top and a pair of shorts, barely dressed. He should know by now not to just enter my room, especially when I'm sleeping.<p>

My best friend, companion and hunting partner smirked before pulling the covers from over my head, gesturing a thumb at my closet and turning his back. I grumbled, unamused by his lack of consideration for my privacy. Being the annoying twit he was, he waves his hand at me as if to say "well get on with it." I glared, he waved. Damn, he knew me so well.

"Why did you wake me up anyways?" I say as I yank open my closet door and grab a clean set of clothes.

"The tesserae sign up is coming around. I knew you didn't want to miss that." His voice was bitter, not for the idea of the tesserae, but that his family needed it, and he was risking himself for it. Each tessera added a person's name into the reaping an extra time.

Clenching my jaw, I threw on my clothes and, grabbing Iro by the arm, I dragged him downstairs. He chuckled, the annoying... He was lucky I didn't drag him backwards down the stairs, but by now he probably has the number of steps to my room memorized.

My mother said a quick, sad, hello to us as we opened the door. She hated needing to rely on my tesserae to survive, but it's what kept us alive.

We stood outside, it was only then that I let go of Iro's arm. I looked down the little street that we lived on. At the doorsteps of the other houses, children waited. Every adult above the age of eighteen, and every child below the age of twelve were required by law to stay inside the house at the time of the tesserae. Every child between the age of twelve and eighteen was to stand in their doorway and wait until the people from the Capitol came to count the number of tesserae a family wanted.

Iro, who lived only a couple houses down from me, had to go back to his house, rather than be allowed to stay with me. He gave me a wave as he walked away. The idiot, if the Capitol had come in the time he was at my house... I didn't want to think about it.

What felt like hours later, the Capitol procession finally came, stopping at each house to speak with the eligible child or children to see how many tesserae they wanted. As the only child, and only living with my parents, I was considered lucky. I only had to take three tesserae, while many had to take four, five, I had seen up to eight tesserae. Iro lived in a family of five, and he was seventeen, as the oldest, he had forbade his younger brother and sister from taking tesserae. He was going to have his name in that blasted reaping thirty-six times. Meanwhile I was only fifteen. I only had my name in there twenty-four times. There was a big difference between twenty-four and thirty-six.

Eventually, they reached me. A Capitol spokes-person came up to me with a clipboard. "Name, address, number of tesserae." She quipped.

"Kiar Fero, number fourteen, Fire drive. Three tesserae." I didn't bother with please and thank you's, the Capitol didn't deserve them, and as long as they got the information they wanted, they didn't really care.

I watched as they moved on down my street, going from door to door, taking names, addresses, tesserae. I watched as Iro had to clamp a hand over his brother's mouth, stopping him from answering. Without hearing him, I knew what he was saying. "Iro Haemon, eighteen, Fire drive. Five tesserae." He looked at me as the Capitol spoke with the kid in number nineteen.

I nodded, and then turned to watch as the Capitol progression slowly reached number twenty three. After that, I risked fleeting down to where Iro stood with his brother and sister. The Haemon's consisted of five people. Iro's mother and father, himself, his fourteen year old brother, and his twelve year old sister. He often went without food so his sister and brother could have enough, even with the tesserae. His parents turned a blind eye whenever he came home with game. They weren't the only one, most of District twelve didn't ask questions, as long as they got food they were content.

I looked at Iro's little brother, his name was Kayden. He smiles at me, I returned the expression, but my heart wasn't in it. The thought that his name was in the reaping three times, that he was willing to risk even more times for the comfort of his family, it was a pin through my heart.

Iro put a hand on my shoulder, I leaned into it, not really realizing it wasn't my dad. I was thinking about how easy it would be for the Capitol to draw my name, or Iro's name. How easily we could end up fighting against each other in the games.

The hand on my shoulder tightened and was lifted away; I came back to my senses. Penelope Fyat, Iro's self-proposed "girlfriend" walked down the street. I, too polite to mouth off, glared at the ground. SHE just ignored me, waltzing straight up to Iro and hugging him. He just stood there, I knew he did, and I knew he also was looking at me with apologetic and begging eyes. I knew this because it happened so many times; I eventually got sick of seeing it. I counted to ten, and then turned around again. Penelope was beginning to speak. "Oh my poor Iro, you had to ask for more tesserae didn't you... Why don't you just let your brother and sister take care of it for you?" She went to gesture to them, but they had already disappeared inside the house. I grinned to myself, they learned quickly.

Iro gritted his teeth. "I'm not your poor anything."

Penelope shook her head. "Nonsense, the whole town knows we're dating, there's no reason to continue to cover it up." I rolled my eyes, she was so blind. _'What a ditz.'_ I mouthed to Iro. He tried not to grin.

"Whatever, but as for the reason I don't let my family 'take care of it' is because I don't want them to be in any more danger of going to the games than they have to be." As he said every word, his tone grew harsher, and more protective.

I could see it was time for me to step in, as usual. "Penelope, try thinking before you speak about someone's family so carelessly. Honestly, are you really that stupid?" My mind answered the question on its own. _Yes. Yes she is. _

Penelope, on the other hand, did not. "How DARE you." She glared at me, and then turned to Iro. "Tell her she was wrong. Tell her that you hate her. Tell her..." She lost her words, seeing that Iro shook his head, eyes full of malice.

"I won't. She was not wrong, I don't hate her. Now just go away and leave me alone." His voice was icy, but I knew the idiot girl would come back after a couple days, as blindly determined as ever. Oh, how many times I was tempted to have her "fall" into one of those old mine shafts.

So she started the same old routine, pretending to cry, trying to get Iro to apologize. _That's it,_ I thought, _I'm telling her once and for all._ Iro grabbed my arm. Damn, he knew me so well. Penelope flipped as she saw that. "Y-you. You and her? Behind my back!" Her piteous sobs turned into angry ones, she rounded on Iro. "How dare you! How dare you cheat on me!" I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily. Iro ground his teeth, then dragged me to the door, opened it, let me in, entered himself, and slammed the door in Penelope's face.

It took a couple moments for him to realize he was still clutching my arm. I didn't mind, I knew he was angry, it was in the set of his shoulders and jaw, and his eyes sparked with it. He quickly pulled his hand away, looking at me sheepishly.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. That stupid b-.. idiot drives me crazy too." My mind continued my sentence. _The way she's always all over you, and so damn clingy..._

Iro grimaced at me. "I just hope she'll eventually get the message and leave me the hell alone." I sighed, and he continued. "If I do get picked for the Hunger Games, it's not like anyone would do anything about it. At least I would be away from her."

I started. "Iro!" I said, shocked. "Don't speak like that, you're tempting fate."

He sighed. "If it's fate, it will happen anyways."

I glared at him. "Well, I for one don't want you in the games. And I'm sure your family agrees." I softened. "We'll find a way to get rid of her." He gave me a small, hopeful smile. I nodded, smiling. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Belittled Chapter 2**

It had been only a couple days since the Capitol reps had come for the tesserae sign up. Iro and I were in the woods. I had my bow, and Iro his wire traps and dagger. I also had a small pack of food stuffed into my pocket; it held some berries, a bit of smoked meat and some bread. We found a place to sit; a nice large rock did us perfectly. As I was about to sit down I looked through the trees, and gasped. There, not too far away was a lake, it was surrounded by cattails and katniss. Instantly I went over to it, trying to keep light steps to avoid scaring the game. Iro, raising an eyebrow, followed.

"It's just a lake Ki, what's so amazing about it?" He was curious; I usually don't have such reaction to anything in the woods.

"This lake, it's the one Katniss swam at." I smiled at him. "She told me about it the day she found me going to the Hob with a couple squirrels." He smiled back, I suddenly realized he was really close to me, my shoulder brushed his leg. I forced the thought away, what did it matter?

He paused, and then spoke, his words drawn out. I heard the minor inflection of alarm in his voice. "Wait, Katniss caught you with fresh game?" He was worried we might have been exposed, I knew that he was.

I shook my head. "It's alright Iro; she used to hunt before she went to the hunger games and became a star. She said she couldn't get out much because of all of the attention trained on her, and she's getting older. She's forty-one now, a little old to be hunting." I was watching him as I spoke, I saw how he relaxed with each word I said.

Despite his relaxed appearance, his voice was suddenly bitter. "We haven't had a victor since she won the seventy-fourth games. And we don't even have Haymitch anymore because he was killed in the third quarter quell. To think they sent him in with a thirteen year old." I saw the protective flash in his eyes, the sadness in their depths. His mother had known that girl.

I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Nothing will happen to Feya or Kayden. I promise." He gave me a sad look. He knew I would volunteer for Feya if she was called, and he hated the idea that I would give my life for her, but he hated the idea of her dying...

We stood there, looking at each other for a bit before coming to our senses. We still had to hunt, and to check our traps and snares.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

We ended up with a couple fish, four squirrels, jars of berries and a few herbs. Taking our haul to the Hob, we traded two of the squirrels, the herbs and a jar of berries away. In return we got bread, cheese, a bit of salt, milk, and butter. Splitting it between ourselves we congratulated each other on the good days hunt as we walked home.

Iro walked me to my house, insisting he should go inside and say hello to my parents. I told him that it would be better if he went home to give his family the food he got.

He left, I watched him from my door step until he went inside, and then entered my home. Setting what was left of the spoils on the kitchen table, I went upstairs to my room. On the wall was the crude calendar I drew. The reaping was coming up. Only two more days away. Two days until twenty-three people were chosen to die, and one chosen to murder them all. I sighed and burrowed my head in my hands. All I could hope for is that it wasn't me, and it wasn't Iro, and it wasn't Feya, and it wasn't Kayden. Oh please, don't let it be one of us.

Getting up I crossed off today. Another day, another day closer. We were closer to that dreaded day, the one I circled, the one that meant life or death to each of the children in District twelve. In every District.

"Please," I whispered, looking at the day with the circle around it, "just please don't let it be one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Belittled Chapter 3**

My eyes flew open. It was as if my unconscious was telling me to get off my sorry butt and do something useful. That or it may be because I knew in my heart that it was reaping day. I groaned.

Sitting up, I turned to look towards my closet when... "Iro..." I growled, "What are you doing here?" There he was, for the second time in a week, standing in my room, watching me.

He gave me a small smile, flinching as I glared at him. Nevertheless, he turned around and pointed to my closet. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. He grunted as it hit him in the back of the head. "You know Ki, you have pretty good aim," he said, grabbing my pillow and cuddling it to him. I rolled my eyes, and got dressed.

When I had finished changing, I grabbed the pillow out of his hands, whacked him over the head a couple of times and threw it back on my bed again. I stomped down the stairs, not bothering to drag him this time. I grumbled about having to talk to my parents about letting him in when I wasn't awake. My mother turned to give me a smile, which turned into a barely-disguised grin as she saw my unamused face, and Iro trailing lazily behind me down the stairs. "There's bread and jam on the table. You can leave once you've eaten."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then my stomach growled. Iro sniggered, I scowled at him. My mother, in on it as she was, had set up two plates with food on them. Iro sat at one, while I sat at the other. I grabbed the food and ate quickly, determined to not have conversation and to get out the door as soon as I could. Iro ate slowly, just to annoy me I'm sure.

When we finished I placed the plates in the sink, hugged my mother and dragged Iro out the door. "You're lucky I've only ever hit you with soft things." I growl, thinking of my rude awakening.

He just grinned at me. "Actually, there was the time that y-" I covered his mouth with my hand, glaring at him. Removing my hand, I walked away, not waiting for him as he jogged to catch up.

We spent most of the day wandering the streets, trading a couple of the jars of berries that we weren't planning on eating. We got more cheese and milk for one and a bit of dried meat, salt and butter for the other.

We got back to my place at about one, an hour until the reaping. Iro went back to his house to put on his reaping clothes. As I entered the house, my mom came up to me, holding out a beautiful white and pale-orange dress. There were shoes that went with it, the same pale orange that was on the dress. I felt choked up; it was my mother's old reaping dress. It was the one she wore when she was my age. I stared at the dress. My mother just nodded, her green eyes, so unlike anyone else's, sad.

I took the dress and shoes, and went up to my room. I spent a long time looking at myself in the mirror, in my mind the image of my mother layered over mine, only the eyes differed.

Carefully walking down the stairs, not wanting to rip the dress or damage the shoes, I looked for my mother. She wore a plain, pale-green dress. My father wore a clean shirt and clean pair of pants. My mother's eye sparked with tears and she gestured for me to sit at the table. "L-let me do your hair." She was fighting to keep her voice steady.

I sat, letting her work with my hair in a way only she could. She made a French braid, except the lower portion was made up of three braids then braided together. After, she pinned it up. Finishing, she put her arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. I bit my lip to keep from cracking. Slowly, I stood up, turning to face my parents. My father was holding my mother, supporting her while she got back her composure. With a concise nod, she signalled to leave.

Iro and his family joined us. He and I slipped a little ways away from the others. "You... You look beautiful you know." He didn't look at me as he said it, instead staring straight ahead, a little too focused on what was going on in front of him.

I pretended to not notice that. "Thanks." My voice was quiet, I was thinking of how this could be the last time we saw each other, how it might end up that one of us was picked. I don't think Iro just meant it at this moment, but I kept that thought to myself. Maybe he was taking what could be a last opportunity...

I looked up into his face, with its coal-black hair and soot-gray eyes. I bit my lip, what if it WAS the last time I saw him... No, I couldn't think like that, I would go mad.

We were only separated when we had to be shuffled into the designated areas, I tried to keep sight of him, but I couldn't. Instead, I looked for Feya. I saw her, so pretty in her pale-pink dress.

Finally, the last of the people arrived, filling and over-filling the square. I looked up at the temporary stage. Just like every other reaping before, from the first to the ninth-eighth, there were three chairs on the stage. Accompanying this chairs were two giant glass balls and a microphone. Numerous cameras were spread around to capture all of the action. Silence fell as Mayoress Undersee stepped onto the stage, accompanied by the latest escort, Villay. He looked to be in his late twenties, with green and purple hair. They took two of the three seats. A short moment later, Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, and the mentor of the next tributes stepped onto the stage. She had aged, but gracefully. Her eyes were still sharp, her steps balanced and light.

She took her seat in the third chair as the Mayoress stood up and began to address the crowd. She tells the same story, the one told at every Games, the story everyone knows by heart, however much they hate it. Once there was the continent of North America, but it was destroyed. After much time Panem rose from where it once was, a Capitol and thirteen Districts. But one of the Districts rebelled, and had to be defeated. As a reminder, the Capitol now held the Hunger Games once every year.

As she finished speaking, Villay stood up. The Mayoress directed the cameras to him, allowing the reaping to start. Villay almost skipped to the glass balls. "Let us start with the madams." He said, plunging a hand into the mess of paper slips that was in the girls' ball. I sent out a silent wish, which was dashed almost before I could finish. "Feya Haemon." I swear, even the machines went silent. Iro's little sister took a couple of steps forward, my heart stopped for a moment. No, not Feya. She made her way onto the stage and Villay held the microphone near his mouth. "Is there anyone who wishes to volunteer?" I rocketed to the front of the girls' area, raising my hand high in the air. Panic had consumed me; all rational thought had left me. All I thought now was protect Feya, protect her, I can't let Iro down.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I made my way up to the stage and put myself between Villay and Feya, holding the girl close to me. "I will take her place." I finished my voice quieting.

Villay looked at me, then at Feya, smiled and asked me. "What is your name?" I saw Katniss watching me, admiration, sadness and fear in her eyes. Was she remembering how she had volunteered for her sister, Primrose?

"Kiar Fero." I forced myself to have a strong voice, to be strong for Feya, still clutched in my grasp, for my parents with their pale faces, for Iro, his face filled with pain. I looked at Iro, knowing he must be so torn; it was the thing he never wanted to see.

I looked down at Feya, little Feya. She gripped my arm, doing her best not to cry. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't fear now, I will come back. You should go to your parents and your brothers." She nodded and I wiped away the one tear that dripped down her cheek. Slowly, continually glancing back, Feya made her way down to where the other children were.

Villay, seemly touched by this, sniffed before continuing. "Now, for the gentlemen." He moved to the boy's glass ball, reaching in to grab one slip of paper. I hoped it was someone I didn't know. Once again, my hopes were dashed. This time, it wasn't just dashed; it was crushed, ground and burned. "Iro Haemon."

I looked at my best friend, companion and hunting partner. His eyes were huge, but he quickly regained his composure, or so many would believe. I saw the utter horror in his gaze, he wasn't afraid for himself, but how his family would survive without him. As he walked on stage, I hugged him. Any other person and I wouldn't have done it, but it was Iro, my one and only true friend in the entire district. This day officially took over as the worst day of my life.

Before Villay could ask, both Iro and I gave warning looks at Kayden. I shook my head, Iro just mouthed. 'I'm sorry.' Villay asked, but Kayden didn't respond, wise enough to heed us.

Then Mayoress Undersee read the Treaty of Treason, as was required every year. Iro and I were deaf to it. We just looked at our families, each other and the rest of District twelve. Iro took my hands in his, not looking in my eyes, not saying anything. At least we had each other. But one of us would have to die. We both knew it, but we didn't dare think of it. One of us had to die, and the other had to live. It was the only way our families would survive.

Our solemn thoughts ring out as the anthem of Panem begins to play. The music like multiple knives slashing at our hearts. How will we ever make it through?


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Belittled Chapter 4**

The anthem ends, we are whisked away by Peacekeepers and taken to the Justice building. They bring us to a large room, I am instructed to go inside, and Iro is taken to another room, most likely to do the same. It is here we will meet with our families, our friends. But we only have an hour, just one hour before we are taken to the Capitol.

I sit on the couch, running my hands along the fabric. I didn't know what it was, it was too luxurious for the Seam, but it was comforting to feel.

My parents came in, my father's almost-black eyes filled with emotion; even though I knew he was trying to fight it. My mother's eyes glittered with tears. I stood up as they came over to me. I threw my arms around my mother, hugging her tightly as she cried. When she finally let go it was my dad's turn. Only he didn't cry, I knew he wouldn't, he wanted to be strong for me.

As I stepped back I looked at them, I knew there were tears in my eyes but I blinked them angrily back. "Mom, dad. I love you; with the extra tesserae you'll be fine. If you ever need berries or herbs you can ask Kayden, he'll be able to get them. He can't hunt, but you can trade for food..." My voice cracked. Poor Kayden, he had to feed the family now. I hope Iro was telling him not to take tesserae, just save the extra tesserae in case times get hard.

My father sat in one of the chairs as my mother and I collapsed into the couch. We sat in silence before the Peacekeepers came in and asked them to leave, I had another visitor. They nodded and hugged me again. As they left I said. "I love you, I'm sorry I did this, I love you."

My father turned to look at me. "I am so proud of you, you're so brave." My mother didn't turn around. I didn't hold it against her; I knew she didn't want to break down in front of the Peacekeepers.

A couple minutes later Iro's family came in. Feya and Kayden instantly rushed me, hugging me tightly. "Kiar, thank you so much Kiar." It was Feya she was tanking me for taking her place. I didn't tell her that I had promised her brother to do so. I didn't have the heart.

Iro's mother, her name was Irene, hugged me once her children had let go. She whispered "Thank you." and "Please keep my boy safe." in my ear. Iro's father just shook my hand, he didn't say anything, but I saw the gratefulness in his eyes.

They left with one more round of thank you's, but it was Kayden who nearly broke me. "You can do it Kiar. You and Iro will win." I couldn't tell him that one of us wouldn't be coming back, even if the other one did.

I looked down as they left, it was only when the door opened again that I looked up. Katniss stood in front of me. "I am not here as your mentor, but as your friend. There is something I wish to give you." She held out her hand, opening it to reveal a gold pin. It was a bird, a mocking jay, inside of a circle. I went to take it, but she pinned it on my left shoulder, over my heart. I looked at her and nodded once. She nodded back and left quietly. The Peacekeepers came in a couple minutes later; they brought Iro and me outside to a car. I had never been in a car before, and had only ever seen them on television. We were taken to a train, which waited to take us to be Capitol. Unconsciously I grabbed Iro's hand. Leaning over I spoke in his ear. "Blank slate. Pretend you don't care." I sit straight as they pulled up beside the station platform. Camera crews rushed us as we exited the car, following us as we made our way to the train. It was only after they goggled at us for a few minutes before we were allowed on the train. It was no ordinary District Twelve coal train, but the amazingly fast Capitol trains. I had heard they can reach up to 250 miles per hour. Sadly, it meant it wouldn't be long until we were in the Capitol.

Iro put an arm around my shoulder and steered me inside. I didn't care what people thought, we were friends, and everyone in our District knew that.

Iro and I are guided to two rooms, one for each of us. There is a bedroom, dressing area and bathroom. We don't have to share any of it, and there is hot and cold water in the bathroom. I bit my lip, back home we had to boil our water before we bathed, unless we wanted to freeze.

Villay pokes his head in as I open one of the drawers that line the walls. "Everything in here is for you, wear what you want, do what you want. Supper is in an hour." With that, he shut the door and I was alone. I pulled off my mother's dress, removed the shoes and investigated the bathroom. I found there was a shower, and I decided to clean up. Showers were lovely. I had never had one before but I really enjoyed it, it was much nicer than sitting in progressively dirtier water. The water ran down my skin like rain, but only warmer. I sighed, relaxing, but only slightly.

When I had finished I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, ringing out my hair the best I could before riffling through the drawers. I finally came across a black shirt and pants. Putting them on, I removed the pin from the dress and placed it in the same spot, over my heart.

Satisfied I exited my room, and an idea hit me. I would pay Iro back for the times he had entered my room without my permission. Opening his door, I stepped inside. I shut the door quietly, looking around to find he was not there. Making a face I was contemplating leaving when he walked out of the bathroom, towelling off his hair. He was wearing only a towel. He caught sight of me and grinned. "I was wondering when you'd get me back." He gestured to the towel covering his lower half. "You're lucky I had this on." I blushed, I know I did. Despite that, I turned around and pointed to the drawers, pulling the same stunt he had done with me. I knew he was grinning. He didn't speak as he dressed; the only sound was the rustle of cloth. I gave him a couple more seconds before turning back around. He was only in pants, having picked out the shirt he would wear, a pale blue button up, but leaving it hanging on a chair as he finished drying his hair.

I had never really looked at his body before, sure I knew he was fit, but I didn't know he was THAT fit. He was all muscle, it didn't look substantial but it was there. He caught me looking and grinned. "Like what you see?" He was teasing me, I know he was teasing me, I blushed anyways. His grin just got broader.

He gestured to me to sit on the chair. "Let me dry your hair a bit more, I don't want you cold." I shrugged inwardly, it couldn't hurt, and it was hard to dry my hair with how thick it was. I sat and he dried my hair. He was gentle about it, and I supposed he had had practice whenever Feya had a bath.

Just then, Villay came in. He blinked, and then asked. "Am I interrupting?" I attempted to shake my head but Iro was still holding my hair. Villay got the massage despite this. "Alright then. Just thought I'd let you know we're having supper in a couple minutes. Come when you're ready." He slipped out and shut the door.

Iro let go of my hair. "I think... Uh that should do it. It should be pretty dry now." I turned to look at him, he grabbed the shirt he had picked and put it on. He was fumbling with the buttons so I went to help him. My hand brushed his stomach and I paused, but quickly continued. I stepped away when I was done, and he smiled. "Thanks." He hesitated then pointed to the golden pin on my shirt. "Isn't that Katniss' pin? The one the Mayoress gave her?"

I nodded. "She gave it to me, and I'll wear it like she did. Maybe it will bring me luck." I had only a small hope of that happening, after all, I was planning on Iro winning the games, his family needed him more and he could hunt for them too. I was never going to tell anyone this though.

Iro nodded, and then took my arm. "Come on, let's go to supper." He walked me to where we were to have our meals, only letting go of my arm as we sat down. Katniss gave me a knowing look, but I brushed it aside. She was probably reminded of how she and Gale were more than friends before they knew they were. Iro and I weren't like that though; we were more like brother and sister.

The food arrives and we begin to eat. No one speaks; Iro and I are eating as much food as we can stuff in our mouths. It was so good, but so rich. It was all I could do to keep the food down.

Villay shepherded us into another area, where a television was set up. We watched the recap of the reaping, seeing who we had to deal with in the upcoming weeks. We watched as District by District the tributes were chosen. A small boy in District one is quickly replaced by a broad shouldered boy, who turned out to be his brother. An older girl with blonde hair and leaf-green eyes was called in District two, a wicked smile on her lips. A pair of twins called up in District four, both with the same black hair and brown eyes. A tiny twelve year old boy, the son of the Mayor, and an eighteen year old girl with red hair and almost-black eyes were picked in District five. District ten's tributes were both about Kayden's age and eleven's were about Iro's. Finally we watched our own reaping.

I watched as Feya was called, as I raced to save her from this fate. I saw something I didn't see when I was up there. Katniss had made the symbol of District twelve, the three middle fingers touched to her lips. A few people copied it. I watched as Feya reluctantly left me to go to Kayden. The camera focused on my face as Iro's name was drawn. I was pleased to see it was only my eyes that showed the utter terror I had felt. They cut to Iro walking up the steps and me hugging him. The commentators spoke of how we must be lovers, and how heartbreaking these games will be.

Katniss looked at me and, as soon as the recap was over she stood in front of the television. "We need to talk about strategy. And appearance." Iro gave her a curious look. "No, Iro, not physical appearance, you have stylists for that. I mean, what the audience and the other competitors will think of you as. It seems we already have the rumours of you two being lovers out there, so we may as well use it." She smiled at us. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

I open my mouth to argue, but no sooner have I done so than Iro says "Sounds like a plan." I turn to give him a questioning look. "Oh come on Kiar, just pretend to be in love with me, it shouldn't be too hard, we're best friends and we know each other so well..." His voice drops off, he's thinking of how one of us will have to die again, despite everything we had gone through. He continues, as though he shoved the thought aside. "I can do it; I only need you to help me. It may be a way to win over the viewers... and survive."

I couldn't say no, not to my best friend. I trust him with my life, so, "I'll do it."

Iro smiles, Katniss nods. "I'll talk to you separately tomorrow morning. Get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

We made our way back to our rooms; Iro took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Good night Kiar."

I smiled, then opened my door and turned to look at him. "Good night Iro." I went inside and closed the door. Sighing heavily as I flopped on the bed, not bothering to get undressed. My eyes closed and I was asleep in moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Belittled Chapter 5**

"Kiar, it's time to get up. I need to speak with you before we reach the Capitol. Come one, get up." It wasn't Iro, for all I expected it might be. That wasn't his voice, I know it so well there would be no way I could mistake it. I opened my eyes to find Katniss leaning over me. She smiled, "That's right sleepy, get up."

I sat up as she walked to the other side of the room and took a seat in a chair. "You can get dressed while we talk. I just want to ask you a few questions." I nodded and stood up, searching the drawers for something nice to wear. I knew I was going to be given a makeover in a few hours, but I wanted to look decent even before then. I found my mother's dress on one if the chairs, cleaned and pressed, but I couldn't bear to wear it. Instead, there was a pale dress that matched the colour of my eyes. It had a black belt and black stitching; I took it behind the dressing screen and changed.

As I did so, Katniss began to ask her questions. "You hunt, right? What weapons do you use?"

I was yanking my shirt over my head when she asked, so my voiced was muffled slightly as I replied. "Generally bow and arrow, but I can use knives. Iro keeps saying I have good aim, so if there's anything I can throw I should be okay."

Katniss made an approving murmur, but I didn't hear what she said. Then she asked. "Were you planning on dying so Iro could go back to his family?" The question caught me off guard, why did she ask that? Was it because she had thought about it when she was a tribute? Or did she feel guilty for Peeta's death?

I started breathing again after a moment, but my thoughts were racing. Should I actually sacrifice myself for Iro? His family needed him more than my family needed me. I hated to think it, but it was true. The only problem with that idea was that Iro would kill himself before he would let me die. I was in a bind, and it seemed the only way out was to go with what happened. If it ended up that we were the last two still alive, then what would we do? How could I live knowing that I had as good as murdered him myself?

Katniss lets me think; only speaking again once I emerge from the dressing area. "The Capitol will want a good show, who knows what they'll do to get it. I wouldn't be surprised if they made it so you two would have to kill each other to win." She pursed her lips, clearly not liking that idea. "You just have to be ready for what comes, and make decisions on what happens, not what you want to happen." A shadow crossed her eyes as she stood up. "I should go speak to Iro before breakfast, you may as well wander over there now, I'm sure Villay is there already."

With that she walked out. I stood there in a stunned silence, watching the door. It took me a few moments to come to my senses, and I bent down to pick up the shirt I had been wearing. Unpinning the little golden pin from the shirt I attached it to the dress. It was as if the little bird flew through the sky, the gold offset brilliantly on the pale gray-blue fabric.

I let my hand fall to my side, blinking a couple times before walking out of my room. I knew better than to interrupt Katniss and Iro, so I walked past his door and to where we had had supper the night before. Instead of the rich spread of dinner foods, breakfast smells reached my nose, eggs, sizzling meat, and toast. I sat down at the table, looking blankly at the empty plates that sat before me. No sooner had I thought, _Where is the food?_, than a man brought in trays of food, placing them along the length of the table.

I salivated, the intoxicating smells of food begged me to dig in and stuff myself. I held back, waiting for everyone else to join me. First to arrive was Villay, sleepy-eyed but cheerful, as usual. We waited only another few minutes until Katniss and Iro joined us. Iro slid into the seat beside me as Katniss sat beside Villay, across from us.

"I want to talk about strategy." said Katniss, who was grabbing strips of crunchy meat with tongs and placing them on her plate. Those meat strips, I found out, were called bacon. I took about six of them as Katniss continued. "You two can't just rush in there all wild-eyed and raving, you'll be killed instantly." The thought was grim, but true, it had happened to many tributes before. "From my knowledge, you both have good aim and are good with knives. You should try to skirt the other tributes, and avoid direct contact as much as possible. If you can, ally yourself. Just don't be too friendly, it only makes it harder in the end."

She didn't have to say what she really meant we knew it was actually, _it makes it harder to watch them die_. I remembered the rumour about how she had been allies with a twelve year old from District eleven. Apparently the girl had died in her arms. Katniss regained her momentum, and picked up from where she left off. "Try to attack from afar, if you can, the harder it is for another tribute to hurt you, the better."

Some time during this talk, Villay had left, leaving us alone with our mentor. It was a good thing too, because Katniss handed both Iro and I a knife. "I want you to show me your throw." Iro and I exchange raised eyebrows but do as she says. I gesture for Iro to go first and he nods, taking a moment to aim before throwing the knife at the far wall. It stuck it, about a third of the blade in the wall. Katniss nodded approvingly before turning to me. I concentrated, and then threw. Only half of the blade showed on this side of the wall, the point solidly stuck.

A smile from Katniss said it all. Maybe there was hope this year, maybe there would finally be another victor in District twelve. Iro walked over to pull out the knives. He managed to yank the knife he had thrown out relatively easily, but mine was harder to remove. He had to work it back and forth for a minute or two before it came loose. As he walked back he looked at me with mock awe. "Remind me not to get on your bad side..." I gave him a light glare, which he retaliated with a grin.

Katniss spoke, the amusement clear in her voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment of fun, but I have a couple more things to tell you." We sit down again and Iro places the knives on the table. I could tell which one I had thrown; it was bent from Iro yanking it from the wall.

"A few minutes from now you will be snatched up by stylists. They will take your District twelve bodies and turn them into something resembling Capitol citizens." I smiled, she was making a joke it was plain, but it wasn't all a lie. "After, you will be taken around a ring in a chariot, to be shown off to those in the Capitol and the Districts. Remember, act like you two are in love, like you could never survive being apart."

Iro and I look at each other, the meaning of her words sinking in. We exchanged a nod. We were going to pull this off, our lives depended on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Belittled Chapter 6**

Katniss was right, as we had been speaking, we were passing through the mountain tunnel that led to the Capitol. It only took another couple moments before we saw the city itself. My eyes widened as I saw it, the whole thing was beautiful, tall glass structures, and brilliant colours adorned everything. Iro joined me by the window, quickly throwing an arm around me as Capitol citizens noticed a tribute train and gawped at us. Normally, I would find this awkward, but then, normally he wouldn't do this and normally we wouldn't be about to be throw in an arena with twenty-two other people, who were out to kill us.

Some people pointed, others waved. I stood there, putting on the biggest smile I could manage, knowing that these people wanted to watch me die. Iro, being the good natured wit he is, waved, smiled, and otherwise made friendly with the crowd.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we pulled into the station, the views of the spectators blocked by its walls. Katniss called us to where we would leave the train, giving us one last piece of advice. "One last thing before you go. Your stylists and prep crew, what they will do to you, you will not like it. Despite this, don't resist."

Iro raised an eyebrow, I just blinked. "But -"

"No buts." She cuts me off, not wanting to hear any questions. "Now, they will take you into custody, and make you..." she paused, not to find the right word, but to show her hesitation of using the one she did, "pretty."

That made Iro and I exchange semi-nervous glances. Oh man, what have we been thrown into? The train doors opened, and we found out exactly what, as a man and a woman greeted us. It appeared that my stylist was a man named Vinec, and Iro's was a woman named Hista. Vinec and Hista whisked us away from Katniss and, apropos to her words, more or less kidnapped us. We were taken to a place called the Remake Center, and that was when I knew I was in trouble. "The Remake Center?" I mutter to Iro. He just shrugged and mouthed _'Uh oh.'_ Great, was that supposed to make me feel any better?

Vinec swept me out of the car and took me away, Iro and I exchanged one last glance before we were taken to separate areas. Supposedly to be beautified.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I bit back a yell as one of my prep team, a woman named Ravia, pulled a strip of wax from my leg with a _Ri-i-ip._ This had been going on for what felt like an hour. My arms were already done; they tingled and burned, overall majorly uncomfortable. Ravia looked at me, apologetic almost. I say almost because how can someone look apologetic when they're orange? I don't mean tanned, I mean orange orange. She also had multiple piercings, one on her lip, two on one nostril and one on her left eyebrow. I didn't understand why anyone would put that much metal on their body, but I'm sure she was mild compared to others. Vinec and my whole prep team were young; I would bet that Hista and Iro's prep team were also about the same age.

"Don't worry, that was the last one. Now you can stand up and we can finish. How does that sound?" It sounded crazy, annoying and a waste of time, but Katniss had told me not to resist. Ravia took my robe, the only piece of clothing I had been wearing, off of me and I stood, stark naked in front of the three members of my prep team.

A man by the name of Rio, and a woman by the name of Tria made up the other two thirds of my prep team. All three set to work, circling me and pulling out the last of the hair with tweezers. I felt like a bird, plucked for stew. They had taken off the hair from everywhere except the top of my head. I swear, the only bits of hair that I still had left were my eyebrows. The hair on my head hadn't been touched; Vinec had told them not to do anything with it.

First, I had been stripped down and bathed with a gel that had hard bits in it. It scrubbed away all of the dirt, and a little bit more for good measure, and a little bit more after that just to be safe. Then they did my nails, changing them from jagged edges to uniform shapes. Finally, they waxed all of the hair off of me. Of all of it, I didn't know what the worst was.

Once they were done they left, and I was stuck standing in the middle of the room, naked. I was tempted to grab my robe, but I would probably be told to remove it by Vinec, so there was no point. As I thought of Vinec, he entered. Looking me up and down, gazing at me from every angle. Satisfied, he stopped to stand in front of me. "You can grab your robe, and we can chat." As I adorned the little clothing I was allowed, he asked, "Who did your hair?"

I was taken aback, first by how my hair had stayed in its braid, second by how Vinec portrayed such interest in the styling of it. It was the same as every other time I went to the reaping, and nobody had commented. "It was my mother; it's the same as she always does it for the reaping."

"It's beautiful, and suits you perfectly. The way she braids the braids adds another definition to your hair." He smiled, and I couldn't help smiling back, he was the first to comment on it. No, actually he wasn't. My mind flashed back to when I was walking to the reaping that changed my life.

_"You... You look beautiful you know."_ It was Iro who had been the first to remark, the first to say I wasn't just part of the ordinary. He hadn't looked at me when he said it, but I knew he meant it. It was then I thought of what must be happening to Iro, wherever they had him, and I couldn't help but giggle. If it was anything like what I went through, I was sorry I couldn't have seen his reaction. He has the best facial expressions.

Vinec walked into another room and I followed. He gestured to a table with two chairs, sitting at one while I sat at the other. "Are you hungry?" He asked, pressing a button of the side of the table. A dish rose from the table, it was a rich plate of chicken, adorned with creamy strawberries.

I sighed, if only food back home was so easy. Back home. I thought of my parents, and of Iro's family. They all must be clinging to the idea that at least one of use would survive. Which one of us was it going to be, if either.

Vinec looked at me. "You must be thinking of how horrible the Games are, of how horrible we are for wanting to watch them." He was right about that, I found that their enthusiasm for death was terrifying, but they were too petty to kill themselves, so they got tributes to kill one another.

"Anyways." He continues, still looking at me. "About your costume. Hista and I have been designing coinciding outfits, hopefully we will have something the audience likes." I smiled, only slightly but I smiled, he was cracking jokes. "There is only the one small matter of who will be the fire, and who will be the fuel." My eyebrows shot up my forehead, we were going to be lit on fire? He's mad.

Vinec smiled at me. "It seems that you have quite the spark in you, perhaps you should be the flame that will ignite Iro, and the spectators." Now I was blinking like crazy, trying to get the situation straight in my head. I was going to be lit on fire, and then I was going to light Iro on fire? What was the world coming to. Did they really want to get rid of us that quickly?

Hours later, I'm dressed in an orange dress. It has flickers of red and yellow in it, even some white streaked without. There are rubies stitched into the neck and hems, giving red glints off to shatter about everywhere. The finishing touch is my cape, made of red fabric with more rubies stitched into it. On the clasp is a single, decently sized sapphire, Vinec says it's to bring out the blue in my eyes. Even just in the mirror, without moving, I look like flame. I can't wait to see what Iro looks like.

Iro and Hista joined us as we were preparing to leave. Iro was wearing a black shirt and black pants, his eyes were outlined in black and he also had a cape. The clasp had a sapphire on it, but this one was a lot greyer than mine, it really brought out his eyes. He smiled as he saw me. "Wow Kiar, you look like flame." He grinned and did a mock bow. "And I am your coal, here to burn with as you please." I grinned too, and punched him on the shoulder. He gave me what was supposed to be a hurt look, but it turned into a smirk.

"Now now children." It was Hista. "It's time for you to get your ponies." She guided us to our chariot and helped us onto it. "Now, sit tight while Vinec gets the fire." We both gave her wide-eyed stares. Oh man, here comes the fire...

The opening music started to play, and District One's chariot started to move. Both tributes wore crowns, the male had chain mail and the female wore a bejewelled dress. They sparkled as lights hit the gems, sending flashes off. Then District Two's chariot started off. It took no time until we began to move. Quickly, before we were too far away, Vinec lit me on fire. Well, not me, but my cape. I was waiting for the searing heat, but none came. Iro glanced at me, and his mouth dropped open. I didn't know what was so amazing until I saw the big screen. I blazed, my dress resembling the flames that flickered on my cape. The rubies that adorned me everywhere were alive with flame.

All attention was directed my way, it was a moment before I realized Iro had grabbed my hand, and was squeezing it to get my attention. "Kiar, Hista said that half way through you have to.." he paused, gulped and continued, "you have to kiss me, and touch your cape to mine." I stared at him, into his gray eyes, which flickered in my firelight.

I nodded. "Alright, just tell me when, or squeeze my hand or something." I was nervous, it would be the first time I kissed anyone, but it was Iro. Some parts about that made it worse, but something inside me was glad for the chance.

He smiled at me, then turned to wave at the crowd with his right hand, holding my hand with the other. I waved to the crowd on the other side, eventually growing bold enough to blow kisses to them. "Kiar, Kiar!" they chanted.

Half-way through, as promised, Iro squeezed my hand. My heart pounded as I turned to him, and he leaned towards me, I moved closer to him and... I kissed him. I was transported for that moment, I wasn't at the Games, I wasn't about to be sent to my death. I was with Iro, in the woods. We had gone there to get away from everyone, and we were talking. We had moved slowly closer together, neither of us realizing until our faces almost touched. We had almost kissed then, but I moved away, the thought frightening me.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, there was more than just firelight in them now. I could see the faint blush rise in his cheeks, masked by my fire, and the growing flames on his cape. I only now noticed that his costume was turning more and more orange until I realized, it wasn't turning orange, the black colour was just coming off. I turned back to wave to the crowd, who screamed my name, they were obsessed with me now, my flames, and Iro. We were the stars of the show, and as we paraded around the crowds a couple more times I could see the cameras just loved us. I hoped they caught us kissing, that would be a shot to remember.

We pulled up in front of the President's manor, where President Snow Jr. greets us from a balcony above our heads. During the speech he gives, the camera often cuts to the faces of the tributes. I can see that Iro and I are getting most of the camera's attentions, however.

When he finishes, we are taken to the Training Center, where we will live, or more accurately be imprisoned, until the Games.

We enter the Center and the door closes behind us. Vinec, Hista and the prep teams practically jump us, singing praises. The other tributes just glare at us, we stole their spotlight, and we burned brighter than them, literally.

I didn't let go of Iro's hand, and he didn't let go of mine. Half of it was because we were stiff, but half of it was something else. I pushed the thought away, trying to ignore our kiss. That didn't last long, Hista brought it up right after Vinec had mentioned how well the fire worked. "It was perfect, his cape lit as you were kissing. It looked amazing!" She was beaming, Vinec was beaming, Iro was beaming. Only I wasn't beaming; my mind was on the kiss, that amazing kiss. My first kiss.

Iro squeezed my hand. "Ki, are you alright?" I looked into his eyes, there was no firelight in them anymore, our capes had been extinguished by Vinec as soon as we had touched the ground. I saw something else sparking in them though, I wanted to respond to it, but part of my mind thought it was best if I didn't.

I sighed, shrugging. "I suppose, but it's not like that will last long." My tone was sour, the sarcasm dripping from it. Iro gave me a concerned look, but said no more. I was glad he knew not to press further.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Belittled Chapter 7**

Villay came to get us at that moment, chattering on and on about how amazing we looked. He continues to yammer as he guides us into an elevator and presses the button to our floor. I don't really listen; instead I look out of the crystal walls of the elevator and watch everything shrink as we shoot up the side of the building.

He leads us to our rooms, which happen to be right next to each other. Katniss joins us as he is about to leave and the two exchange and friendly smile before our escort is gone. Katniss looks at us, then whispers. "Don't be afraid to be caught sneaking into each other's rooms." She winked, making it clear that that's exactly what she wanted to happen. I knew she meant it so the audience would see how in love we were with each other. Both Iro and I nodded, smiling to one another.

I went into my room, giving Iro one last smile before I shut the door. I investigated the entire place, which took some time because it was huge. I enter the bathroom, strip down and press the buttons to the shower. Getting in, and let the automatic functions do everything for me as I think. My mind kept coming back to that kiss. I knew why I did it, but I didn't know why it meant so much. Iro was just my friend, there's nothing romantic between us. If that was true, why did that kiss make my heart race and my blood pound?

Stepping out of the shower, now perfectly clean, I was blow-dried by more automatics and I placed my hand on a box to send an electric current through me, settling every hair on my head into a glossy black curtain. I go to the closet and program it for an outfit I like. I finish dressing as Villay knocks on the door. "Kiar, it's time for supper."

I nod, though he can't see me, and make sure to fasten the pin above my heart. I will only leave if off when I die, or it I somehow make it out alive I will give it to Feya, as a reminder of her brother.

I exit the room and see that Iro is standing outside of his room too. We walk to the dining room, Villay guiding us there. Katniss, Vinec and Hista are waiting for us there. The gaze over the Capitol from a balcony that is attached to the room. They turn around as we enter, and all of us sit at the table. Iro and I are beside each other, as always. I don't speak, but I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

Katniss looks as though she has been attacked by a stylist as well, she's all groomed and there is make-up to outline her eyes and lips. Though she is a little over forty, she looks to only be about thirty.

When we reach the dessert Villay turns a television on, I didn't even know the thing was there. We watch the recap of the opening ceremonies, taking in the costumes of the other tributes. I admit, Iro and I look pretty stunning, the flickering from my fire setting off against his blackness very nicely. And then, they show the kiss, I watch as our lips meet and the fire from my cape leaps to his, starting the transition from coal to fire. Katniss turns to look at us. "Great job you two, that looked so real and it sent a plain message of rebellion too." She sounded somewhat distant, as though her mind was somewhere else.

Then I remembered, in her Games she had acted in love with Peeta Mellark, the male tribute from our district, however he had died from an infected wound. She must be thinking of how we were like that, but I wasn't going to Iro die. If anything, it was going to be Iro who lived, not me. Katniss' gaze came back into focus and she smiled to us. "You two will have your first training session tomorrow, you should rest up. I'll talk to you about presentation in the morning." It's clear to see we are dismissed and Iro and I walk out.

I'm about to enter my room when Iro puts a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Kiar... I uh... Villay told me about this place. We can go on the roof, and no one will see us or hear us. I-if you want to that is." I looked at him, trying to keep the curiosity out of my gaze, Iro was never usually nervous with me; it was odd to hear him stammer and mutter.

I shrugged, "sure." There was no harm in it, Iro was my friend and I had heard rumours that there was a force field around the roof, so there could be no suicides. He led me up stairs, and up onto the roof. We went and sat at the edge of the roof, side by side as we watched night fall over the Capitol.

He turned to look at me. "Kiar. About that kiss..." He Hesitated, unsure whether to go on or not, I just met his gaze, but kept silent. He continued, "did... was it alright?"

I paused, my mouth falling open slightly. What could I say? I couldn't say it was horrible, because it was a lie, and I knew it would hurt him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to let him know that it was amazing, he might decide to kiss me again. I look down, then back into his eyes. "I-it it w-was..." I tried to choke out the words, but they wouldn't come.

Suddenly Iro's eyes widen as he realizes something. "Th-that wasn't your first kiss, was it?" I only just managed to nod. His eyes are huge now and they are filled with horror. "Oh my... I'm so sorry Kiar... I didn't..."

He keeps spluttering, but I try to speak, opening my mouth a couple of times before I finally manage to say. "It's alright, I... it was all I had expected." My words stop him, and I wish I could add, _more than that even. It was amazing, _but my tongue wouldn't work, so I settled for looking at my hands.

Iro put an arm around my shoulders, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned towards my ear. "Really? D-do you forgive me?"

His breath tickled my ear and I kept from rubbing it. Once again I looked into his soot-gray eyes, we were really close now, and it wasn't too far to move to press my lips to his... I stopped myself, afraid of what I would do, of letting into these feelings. I nod. "I was never angry. I-I even enjoyed it." My voice shook, I had finally told him, my face burned as colour rose in my cheeks.

Iro flushed too, and then he quickly moved away, I knew what he was thinking. We were about to be pitted against each other, forced to brutally murder one another. Now was not the time to discover... discover whatever this was. "Come on, we should go down to our rooms, get some sleep."

He walked me down, waiting until I went into my room and shut the door to enter his own. I went to the closet and asked for a nightgown, coming up with a nice white one that was only a little too long for me, it was light but it would keep me warm. I turned off the light and climbed into bed, closing my eyes.

_I dreamed I was in the arena, I was surrounded by careers, none of them were the real tributes of this year, all of them from previous years. They were about to kill me, probably bash in my skull or chop me into pieces, when Iro cut off one of the male careers head. The body fell over top of me and blood sprayed into my eyes. When I finally got them clear I tried to wriggle from under the corpse. I manage to get far enough out to see Iro. His throat had been cut and his blood pooled beneath him. I screamed. "Iro! No, Iro!" I went over to him and shook him, knowing it was no use..._

Someone was shaking me awake, I blinked my eyes open to see a wide-eyed Iro standing over me with only a shirt and boxers on. I blushed at the sight and he relaxed slightly. "Kiar, are you alright? You were screaming."

I blinked at him, remembering my dream. I threw my arms around his neck and felt a tear drip down my face. "I-I dreamed you..." I couldn't bring myself to say it; I tried to push the image of the dead Iro from my mind. "I had a horrible dream."

Iro wrapped his arms around me, holding me securely in his arms. "It's okay. Nothing's happened, I'm still here." Then he smiled, I knew he smiled because I heard it in his voice. "That worried for my safety? I'm touched." I just scowled and let go of him.

He released me, watching me with gentle eyes. I sighed, wiping away the tear that clung to my cheek. "If you tell anybody about this..." I threaten, clenching a fist as if I was going to hit him.

He just grinned at me. "Oh I don't need to, I'm sure the whole building could hear you screaming." He sobered at my nervous look. "Don't worry, you weren't actually that loud. It was more like a call than a scream. You're just lucky I was next door."

I supposed I was, he woke me from the worst nightmare I had ever dreamt, and I hadn't even gone into the arena yet. Was I too weak for this?

He put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a comforting smile. "It's alright. Get some sleep, if you can. You can't be tired for training." With that he left my room, going back to his own and heading right to bed.

I sat up for a little while longer, then I lay down and tried to fall asleep, but the image of his bloody corpse was imprinted on the back of my eyelids. Sighing, and clenching a fist, I got up and quietly exited my room, shutting my door and opening his with the utmost care. Gently, I climbed into bed beside Iro, pulling the cover over me. I had my back to his, his warmth chasing the haunting images from my head as I closed my eyes. In moments I was asleep, the presence of my friend keeping any nightmares from me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Belittled Chapter 8**

I woke up to an empty bed, blinking as I tried to remember where I was. I sat up instantly and looked all around the room for Iro. He was sitting in one of the chairs, fully dressed and drinking hot chocolate, a sweet drink we were first introduced to on the train that brought us here. Seeing my movement in the corner of his eyes he turned to give me a learn grin. "Morning sleepy, did you have a good rest?"

I just rolled my eyes at him and got out of bed, grumbling just loud enough so he could hear me. "He says after he woke me from a nightmare." Iro just chuckled as I walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Katniss.

She looks me up and down before peering around me to look at Iro. "When I said sneak into each other's rooms, this was not what I had in mind." I scowled and pushed past her to enter my own room. I heard Iro begin to explain as I closed the door.

_Great,_ I thought, _now Katniss is going to know I had a nightmare and think I'm weak. Just wonderful. _Sighing, I found an outfit had been left for me. Tight black pants and a dark blue-gray long sleeved shirt. Putting it on, I fastened the mocking jay pin in its usual spot before exiting my room.

I wandered to the dining room, where breakfast was laid out. Only Iro, Katniss and I were there, I supposed everyone else was still asleep. They didn't have to do anything until later. Iro was wearing a deep orange long sleeves shirt, but otherwise we were in the same outfit. He smiled as he saw me and gestured to a seat. I sat, and he sat beside me. Katniss sat across from us. As Iro and I shovelled food on our plate, she began to speak. "First, I would like to ask, would you two liked to be trained together, or separately?"

Iro and I exchanged glances, understanding my eyes he answered for us. "We'll train together, we have nothing secret from one another." Katniss smirked, I would bet she was thinking about when she came to get us.

"Alright," she continued, "then let's plan. I don't want you showing off your skills to everyone. Learn something you don't know, wait until the private session to show off." She turned to me, gray eyes forceful. "That means no archery for you," her gaze shifted to Iro, "and no climbing for you."

Iro and I looked at each other and nodded, there were other things we were good at, and we could use that to distract attention from the places we _didn't_ go. Katniss looked satisfied, standing up and turning back just before she left the room. "Meet Villay at the elevator before ten for training." With that she left, leaving Iro and I in silence.

I smiled at him. "Ready for training?" I admit, I was nervous, I wasn't sure what seeing the other tributes face-to-face would be like, let alone watching them use weapons.

Iro nodded. "I am, are you?" I just shrugged, I wasn't really sure. Iro knew it wasn't the training itself that was the problem. "Don't worry about the other tributes Ki, they can't do anything to you." He didn't have to add the _yet,_ I knew it was there.

I just gave him a small smile, deciding to pull a joke on him while I had the chance. "It's alright, I know my big handsome friend will save me if anything happens." I make my voice sound like I was talking to a child. Iro gave me a grin before his face went serious. Maybe I shouldn't have made that joke, it just sparked his protective side.

Hurriedly, I stand up. "We should get going, it's almost ten." Iro joins me and we walk to the elevator together. We are met by Villay, who ushers us into the elevator where he presses the button for the training floor. As we go down, I look out of the elevator, Iro puts a hand on my shoulder, but doesn't say anything. As we arrived at the training level, his hand slid from my shoulder and down my arm until he held my hand. I flushed, but kept looking up as we walked into a large gymnasium. There are numerous stations and obstacle courses set up. I take a quick look at all of them before my gaze is turned to the other tributes.

There is the broad shouldered boy from District one, he's standing beside a tall, skinny girl who has a piece of fabric labelled with the number 1 on her back. It was then that I noticed someone pinning a number on my back, I can bet it's the number 12, for District twelve. The girl from District two and her partner stood side-by-side, but coolly. The girl's leaf-green eyes taking in the different stations.

It was only now that I realized how small the district eleven tributes were, and that boy from district five as well. I'm smaller than all of the Careers, but Iro is as tall as many of them. I'm comforted by him being at my side and holding my hands. The other tributes glare when they recognize us, still upset over their stolen spotlight.

Thankfully, before every tribute could get a glare in at us, the head trainer enters. Her name is Atala, a tall, fit woman with obvious authority. We all stand in a circle and she begins to explain the training schedule, as well as the rules. From there, she moves onto the list of training stations. I smile as I hear there are edible plant and bug stations, as well as camouflage and knives. I would have fun showing off those skills. Iro smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I knew he would go to whichever station I chose, and since we were decent at the same things it was the perfect thing.

Dismissed, everyone began to wander off to the different stations. I headed towards the edible plants station with Iro in tow. We both sweep through the test with ease, the man who was at the station even bringing out what he called the "difficult ones". Plants that looked like other plants, whether they were the poisonous ones or not. Again, we swept through it. The edible insects were a bit tougher, but neither of us got one wrong.

We moved onto the camouflage station and mess around with the berries and dyes. Somehow, we manage to create realistic representations of the sunlight through trees and even look like a bush.

The next day we tried the stuff we were poorer at, attempting to throw spears and tridents or swing axes. Iro even tried a bit of boxing, he wasn't too bad at it. The final day of training was the most important, it was our last opportunity to make our competition wary, without giving away our best abilities. First, though Iro and I split up. He went to do sword training while I used a slingshot. Neither of us was bad, but we weren't that great either. It didn't matter, we moved onto knot tying. Because of our experience with snares and traps, we did well and the man there taught us a trap that would send a tribute up into the air, dangling by their ankle from a tree. We mastered that skill, then moved onto the knife station. We spent the last of our time here, throwing knives at progressively further and further targets. Though when he threw the knife didn't go in as far, Iro had a more reliable aim when it came to far distances. I could sink the blade in deep, but my weapon often wobbled to one side or the other when I threw father.

After we had finished training, we were all moved into another room, where one-by-one we were called back into the training room for our private session. As always, they started with District one, calling up first the male tribute, then the female tribute. And so it went, District by District, male, female, male, female. Until Iro was called in I watched as he went it, wishing him luck. He was supposed to show off his climbing skills and his knife throwing skills.

After some time, I was called in. Obediently, I walked in, but I made my expression hard. I nodded to the Gamemakers, who paid almost no attention to me, except to chuckle to themselves about how small I was. I growled, alerting them to my temper as I grabbed a well-balanced bow, arrows and a quiver. It caught another couple of their attentions, which I used as a time to take my first shot. Taking aim, I pointed my shot towards the knife-throwing practice dummy. I shot two quick arrows, one through the heart and one right between its eyes. I swung around to fire three shots in succession at the archery targets, in order from closest to farthest away. All three were dead on bulls' eyes.

I looked at the Gamemakers, they all looked bored as tired. Only a couple seemed interested in my shooting. I grew angry and shot an arrow straight above their heads, they didn't budge. My temper got the best of me and, as quickly as I could reload, I shot an arrow between each of their heads, all in a straight line. Now they gawped at me. I snarled, and shot straight up at the light above me. A shower of sparks cascaded around me as I tossed down the bow and quiver, saluting them with a mock, two-fingered, wave. I stalked out after that, not wanting to deal with them anymore. If they didn't want to pay attention to me, why should I bother listening to them?

I stomped to the elevator and jabbed the number twelve button. Sighing, I let go of my frustration. As I did, I felt satisfaction take its place. I showed them, they thought that because I was from District twelve, and because I was the last to go, that I was not worth the bother of paying attention to.

I was smirking as I joined the others in the dining room. Iro raised an eyebrow at me, and Villay, Katniss, Vinec and Hista gave me curious looks. Katniss was the one to break the silence and ask the question everyone wanted to know. "So, how did your private sessions go?"

I gestured to Iro to go first, he nodded and began to speak. "Well, I went in and grabbed a bunch of knives. Then I climbed on top of the climbing booth. I threw knives at all of the different targets, but none of the Gamemakers cared. It was only when I served them up a dish of knives, and beheaded one of the practice dummies that they started to pay attention. I finished by stabbing the sword into the ground in front of them. They dismissed me and I left."

He smiled at me, and I returned the expression, now it was my turn to tell what I did. "I started off by shooting two arrows at the knife-throwing dummy, then I hit the three bulls' eyes. They weren't looking at me so I fired an arrow into the ceiling above their heads. That brought no stir from them so I shot an arrow between their heads, I managed to get them in a clean line. I finished by blowing the light above me with one last arrow and left, with a salute of course."

Iro grinned at me, I grinned back. Katniss smirked at the two of us. "Well, it seems like we've given the Gamemakers quite a show this year." A flickering smile suggested she was remembering something, and sure enough, "In my private session I shot an arrow at an apple in the mouth of a pig. It was one of the dishes they had come out while I was demonstrating my skill." Her eyes came back into focus, a glitter of mischievous glee in her eyes. "I got an eleven."

I wasn't that hopeful, but I was wondering what scores Iro and I would get, surely it would be something decent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue Belittled Chapter 9**

We ate supper, everyone still amused with Iro's and my performances. There were plenty of jokes going around about it. When we reached dessert, Villay turned on the TV so we could watch the revealing of the training scores. To no one's surprise, the Careers all pulled a score of about nine or ten. The tiny boy from District five managed an eight, which surprised me. Maybe I should try to find this kid, he might be good company. One of the tributes from District ten only got a four, while both of the District eleven tributes got sevens.

Finally, they were about to announce our scores. Iro's picture came up, and then a number flashed beneath it. An eleven! I watched as my picture replaced Iro's, then the number came up. A twelve! Everyone fell silent as they stared at the blinking number. Katniss kept looking from me to the screen, and then back again.

Iro looked at me in bewilderment in his eyes. I myself was as shocked as they were. No one in the history of the games had gotten a twelve. No one. Until now, until what I did had either the greatest, or worst affect on the Gamemakers. They either loved me, or wanted me to be the first to die.

I looked at Iro, my eyes wide. He walked over to me and hugged me to his side, looking to Katniss for advice. She only now came out of her stupor, realizing we needed help. "They wanted to make you a target." Her voice was quiet as she said it, but thoughtful too. "They want you dead, because they fear you. There's something about you they hate and despise and fear." She looked at Iro, then at me. "You two must win the Games."

It was not 'Kiar must win the Games.' Not even 'One of you must win the games.' It was 'You two must win the games.' A silence fell over Iro and me as we realized, we can't sacrifice ourselves for the other. We had to be the last two tributes alive.

Now, we had to find out how we would do that. First though, was the interview with Caesar Flickerman. 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I climbed into my bed, wearing a pale blue nightgown this time. My eyelids drooped as I dragged the covers over myself. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_I dreamed I was pinned against a rock face, the other twenty-two tributes blocking me from every side. I yelled for Iro, but he couldn't hear me. The Careers taunted me, saying they had killed him, and now they were going to kill me. The leaf-eyed girl raised a knife and began to slash in a wide ark, the blade about to slice through my throat..._

"Kiar... Kiar, wake up." Iro was shaking me, it could only be Iro. Opened my eyes and once more I saw him standing over me, in only a shirt and boxers, concern plain in his gray eyes. He just looked at me, his voice quiet as he asks, "Another nightmare?" This was the fourth night in a row now. I don't know why I didn't just bother sleeping the whole night with him. It would save both of us some sleep.

I nodded, dazed by how real it had seemed, how close I had been to having my throat cut in that dream. Then I realized, all of my nightmares had been different, the first one had been Iro having his throat slit, and then I had been holding him in my arms as he bled out from a sliced wrist. The one from the night before was of his desperately trying to save me as the Careers tried to bludgeon me to death, and then this one.

He sighed, then went around to the other side of the bed and got in. He had done this the previous night, after realizing there was no point in going back to his own room, I'd just go in with him anyways.

This night, however, was slightly different. Instead of lying back-to-back, Iro lay behind me and put his arms around me. Something about this made me feel safe, or as safe as I could feel, knowing there was only a day and a bit before I was tossed into the arena. Just a day and a bit. I moved closer to him, and his arms tightened around me. I knew he would never leave me, and I would never leave him. Either we both made it out alive, or we both died.

_Or we both died..._

My eyes closed and I fell asleep, cradled in Iro's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue Belittled Chapter 10**

When I woke Iro was gone. I was used to it by now; he was always the one to wake up before I did. I yawned and stretched, pausing half-way through doing a combination of both as it hits me. We were going to have our interviews with Caesar Flickerman. _Oh joy, I thought, I get to be interviewed by one of the creepiest men alive. _Along with the actual interview, I was supposed to talk with Villay about presentation and Katniss about content. I had to spend four hours with each. This was going to be a long day.

I rolled out of bed, sleepily changing into simple clothes and washing my face. The mocking jay pin ever present in its place over my heart. I drearily stumbled down the hallway to the dining room, but I didn't feel like eating. Iro was there, as we're Villay and Katniss. Iro looked as tired as I felt, my midnight screaming taxing both of us greatly. He smiled at me, and I returned the expression before sitting beside them. "A little less than a day-and-a-half." I whisper to him. He just nods, taking my hand.

Katniss sits across from Iro and Villay takes the spot directly across from me. I slowly wake up enough to nibble at some breakfast rolls. Katniss looks at me, "You can start with Villay," she turns to Iro, "and we can have a talk first."

Iro and I nod, finishing our food. At least Iro ate a decent amount, I only ate the one breakfast roll, and Villay is giving me worried looks. I pass them off, standing up and looking at him. "Could we start now? If it's alright with you, of course."

Villay nodded and stood up, leading the way to a single large room with a mirror and a giant closet in it. Instantly, he produced high heels and a full-length gown. I step behind a dressing screen to change. I don't bother moving the pin from my shirt onto the gown, I will just be putting the same thing on in a bit anyways.

For the next four hours I am taught how to walk, how to sit, how to hold my skirt. Everything I knew wasn't good enough, I had to be better. By the time my four hours were up I was sore everywhere from holding myself in careful positions, and walking in five in stiletto heels. Changing back, I thanked Villay and exited the room. I passed Iro as my way back to the dining room. He gave me an encouraging smile and I couldn't help but return it.

Entering the dining room, I went over to the now clear table and sat across from Katniss, who scrutinized me. I was wondering what exactly was she thinking when she as good as told me. "I'm just wondering what to do with you... Iro, naturally, is going to be witty." I smiled, it would be fun watching him play the witty, easy-going jokester who toyed with the audiences' hearts and minds. I, on the other hand, had nothing especially obvious about me. It seems as though an idea has clicked in Katniss' head though. "Try being mysterious, skirt questions but give good answers anyways. Here, let's try."

After an hour of trying out different personalities, and none of them working as well as they should, or actually must, Katniss sighed, seemingly searching her head for answers. "You just have to act solemn, be quiet and shy. If they ask you about your love life, pretend to come out of your shell a little bit and speak of Iro."

We tried that idea, and it seemed to work. Katniss offered up random questions and I answered them, not completely truthfully, but they sounded like the truth.

With a smile, Katniss nodded to me. My four hours had been spent in what had felt like no time at all. Iro, Villay, Vinec and Hista entered. Katniss turned so she could look at Iro and me at the same time. "I'm going to hand you over to your stylists now. They will dress you up for your interview, and then you will more or less have to go directly there."

Iro and I nodded, expecting that. It didn't surprise us that it would take a while to get us ready, the interview costumes were always way more elaborate than even the opening ones. So Iro and I were taken to two separate rooms to be dressed for the occasion.

First my prep crew did minor touch ups, then they coated my face in a pale powder, hiding my features before drawing them out again carefully with eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and eye shadow. It appeared my theme was once again flame, but only the eye shadow and lipstick gave me this clue, being that both were pale-orange which faded into pale blue-white. I was dusted with red, orange, gold and pale blue-white sparkles before they painted my nails like flames and sprinkled black flecks on them.

With that done, Vinec came in, holding a dress in his hand. I couldn't tell what it was, he had kept it covered. "Don't look, I want this to be a surprise." I shut my eyes and raised my hands above my head, feeling the cool silken inside of the dress slide down my sides. I was helped into my shoes, glad for the practice Villay had given me.

I kept my eyes closed for another moment before peeking through the narrowest slit I could manage to make. My eyes flew open as I saw what I was wearing. From the floor, my dress started off black. The colour slowly transitioned into red, then orange, then yellow. The top of the dress was the same pale blue-white as the sparkles that coated me. Vinec fastened a necklace around my throat, dangling from it was a sapphire, designed to look like it was part of the flame, and bring out my eyes at the same time.

It took me a long while before I came back to myself, I was so entranced by the person in the mirror. It wasn't me, and yet it was. They had done my hair up like my mother did it, except that in the braids they had woven strips of fabric that were the pale blue-white speckled with many black specks, as though coal dust had been blown on them. I looked amazing, it was as if I was a coal fire, starting to reach the hottest blaze.

Vinec smiled at me, throwing a gentle arm around my shoulder, careful not to upset my dress in any way. "Are you ready, it's time for the fire to come."

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. _Oh man,_ I thought, confidence filling me, _here comes the fire._

We exited the room, I had to be careful of my dress and shoes, luckily these were only three inch heels, or I would have fallen for sure. I had to lift my dress, but carefully, to ensure I wouldn't step on the hem.

We caught up to Iro and Hista as they stood in front of the elevator. Iro's jaw dropped, and I thought if I kept startling him like that he might just unhinge his jaw. I giggled, and admired him. Hista and Iro's prep team had done an amazing job. He was dressed in mostly all black, but the top of his shirt was a deep red, as though the fire was just coming to life. They had sprinkled him with black powder, to represent coal dust, and had outlined his eyes in thick black lines. A ruby rested on each lapel of his collar, glittering, and adding to the effect of a newly lit fire.

I stepped up beside him, smiling girlishly. "You look handsome." I mean it, he does, but I prefer the real him, not the one covered head to toe in cosmetics.

He smiled at me and winked. "You don't look so bad yourself." I blushed, my face growing hot. I pushed it down though; a bit of colour in my cheeks wouldn't hurt, but I can't be blushing from the get-go, it just won't look realistic enough.

I take his hand as the elevator opens and we get on. We go down to the level where the stage had been set up, a curved row of chairs set up across the stage. It was where I and the other twenty-three tribute would sit while we waited to be interviewed.

We were being lined up, the female tribute in each District first, then the male. Once that had been established, we filed into our seats. Iro took my hand, I was comforted by this and let him hold it. Once we were all sitting, everything felt like it took three times longer than it needed to, until everything was finally ready.

Lights, we were blinded momentarily as giant spotlights struck us in the face, camera, about four or five different cameras were all pointed towards the center of the stage, where everything would be happening, action, a man walked towards the middle of the stage. The audience gave a huge applause as he introduces himself. Caesar Flickerman, the one who would be hosting the tribute interviews. He had been doing this for so long now, and he still managed to find a colour to dye his hair that he had never used before. This year is was turquoise, like his eye shadow. Last year it had been lemon-yellow.

As ever, Caesar begins with a few jokes, warming himself and the crowd up. Then he begins with the first tribute. The District one female tribute stands up and gracefully makes her way to the front of the stage. Her stylists had dressed her like living silver, and I saw the boy tribute was dressed in gold. She was all mysterious, playing as though she wanted no one to know the truth, avoiding the actual question, but letting the audience in on another of her secrets or attributes.

And so tribute by tribute, District by District they went down the line of chairs. It was only once the District eleven boy had basically collapsed in his chair with relief that it was over, that I remembered I was up next.

Playing the shyness, and my love for Iro, I acted reluctant to let go of his hand. It wasn't hard, I actually _was_ reluctant to let go. I glittered as I took the few steps forward to front of the stage. I heard a few gasps as Vinec's handiwork was admired. I meekly shook hands with Caesar, really playing up my shyness. It was a great routine for me, I could disguise my nerves easily and pull it off at the same time.

Caesar smiled at me before looking at the audience. "Isn't she lovely, and so shy." He turned back to me, speaking into the microphone. "There's no need to be shy, anyone as stunning as you can't always be shy." I smiled humbly, saying a quiet thank you. Caesar started his questions. "So, Kiar, as one of the tributes from District twelve, tell me something you miss about home."

I widen my eyes, as if I was afraid to speak to the audience. "I, well, I guess it would be my family, and my best friend's family."

The audience awed, I hoped it was because it was a good answer, or because I looked cute, and not that I had said something predictable or boring. Caesar moved onto his next question, spurred by my answer. "What is this friend's name? Would you like to give a shout out to them?"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter if I did, they wouldn't be watching it on a television."

Caesar blinked at me, I could sense his confusion and the confusion of the audience. "Why ever not, my dear?"

I turned to look at Iro, smiling quickly before turning a sad face to the audience. "Because, he is here with me." My voice is slightly stronger now, just as Katniss and I had planned, I would become less shy when I spoke of Iro.

Caesar waited as the camera flashed to Iro, who watched me. I reached back, as if I wanted to touch him, even though it was hopeless. He did the same, extending his arm to me, he was so good with picking up on what I needed. Caesar asked me another final question, "You two seem close, how did you grow to be so?"

Ah, here was my chance. I began to gush, explaining the story of how I, only thirteen years old, had to sit with a group of older kids. Iro was one of them, and he and I had hit it off right away. We weren't actually friends for a couple of months, but now we are inseparable. I continually looked back to him as I spoke, to enunciate points, or get a nod of confirmation. As soon as I had finished, I clammed up tightly, as though my shyness had come back, full force. The buzzer sounded and I twirled once for the audience, leading into a graceful bow before almost running to my chair, as if embarrassed. I could hear many _oohs_ and _aahhs_ as I did so.

Then Caesar called up Iro. Iro gave a small smile and kissed my cheek before joining Caesar. The two swapped jokes back and forth. When Caesar finally got to the questions, Iro answered them first with a witty answer, and then the real one. Until Caesar asked a kicker question. "How close are you and Miss Fero really?"

Iro pretended as though he had no answer to that, or that he did but he wasn't going to say it, until Caesar dragged it out of him. "Well... At first we were only just friends, but ever since a year ago I had the feeling that there was something more there." And he launches into this heart-wrenching mini-story about the time he had protected me from the school bully. Concluding, he brought us back to the moment as he said, "It was only as I saw her in her Opening costume that I realized." He paused and looked at me, pretending to pull the microphone from Caesar's grasp without recalling noticing. His voice dropped a little bit as he continued, and I knew he meant what he said, but what he said took my breath away. "I realized I loved her."

I was shocked, and I felt my face grow hot. I reached out a hand toward him as though wanting with all my heart to reach him, to hug him. And I did, my heart screamed at me to get up and embrace him, show him my love in return.

Caesar, who had been comically attempting to steal his microphone back, froze. He then turned to the audience and lifted the microphone to his mouth as Iro finally handed it back. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witness one of the most touching confessions of love I have ever seen." The buzzer went off and Iro came to sit down, but we weren't done yet, or at least I wasn't. I stood up as Iro was about to sit down and, grabbing the collar of his shirt, I kissed him. A loud _awww_ was heard from the audience, and I would bet every camera was focused on us. I released him after a moment, and we sat down, hand-in-hand, as the audience roared in our approval.

When we were dismissed, both Iro and I dashed for the elevators, we wanted to talk before Katniss, Villay and our stylists complimented and criticized or actions. Fortunately we found an empty elevator, getting in and pressing the number twelve button. Neither of us spoke, we just exchanged quick, shy glances. He was blushing really darkly, now that he was able to show it. I was sure I was blushing as well, by the heat in my face.

As we exited the elevator, delicious food smells reached our noses, but we didn't pay any attention. Instead, we walked there slowly and our hands find each other. Once we enter the dining room, we turn to face one another. I look down as I blush more than I was already, but I force myself to make eye contact as I asked, "D-did you really mean it? D-do you actually love me?"

Iro looks at me, the softness in his eyes something I rarely see. Generally he only ever looks like that when he talks with his siblings, especially his sister. I feel like I'm about to cry, but I don't, I want to be strong for him and I don't want to ruin my make-up. Slowly, he nods. "Everything I said was true."

My breath catches in my throat, everything? I almost choke as I realize, tomorrow we will be sent into the arena. Tomorrow, our fight for our lives will begin. I instantly throw my arms around him, holding him close like something precious, because that's what he was. He is the most precious thing I've ever had, and I had to find something for him. Suddenly I think of the sapphire dangling around my neck. I release Iro and unclasp my necklace, sliding the gem off of the chain. Delicately, I handed him the precious stone to him.

He turned it over and over in his fingers. "I... What will Vinec say?"

Since my stylist had supplied me with the gem it wasn't rightfully mine to give away, but it didn't matter. Iro was worth any punishment I would get. "I'm sure he will understand."

Suddenly, he bent down and kissed me. From somewhere in the distance I heard the elevator open, and people get out. I realized that it was on our floor as Katniss says, "You might want to save some for the Games." Surprised, we broke apart and turned to look at her. She smirked at us, walking past to sit at the table. We all sit down at the table and make our way through the food. Iro and I keep looking at each other, though neither of us speaks. We were still wearing the masks of make-up, the glitter and the fancy clothes, but we looked past that to the person underneath it all. We were admiring the person we loved.

After we had finished dinner, we watched the recap of the interviews. When they showed my interview everyone commented that I looked amazing and that I had done it perfectly. I looked down, blushing fiercely.

And then there was Iro's interview. I smiled and laughed at the jokes, something I wasn't allowed to do before, Iro just smiled at me. And then there it is, his confession of love to me. They cut to my face, the longing clear on it. I reached for him, and then The buzzer rang, and we kissed. The audience approval was clear, the roaring and cheering and screaming. Our names were chanted as we left the stage, before our stylists were attacked.

The recap ended, the symbol of Panem on the screen before it went black. Katniss turned to us, "You should get to bed, you have to be up at dawn. Only Villay and I won't be going with you, Vinec and Hista will accompany you to the Launch Room tomorrow."

I nodded sadly, we would have to say good-bye to them, but Iro asked, "Any last words of advice?"

Katniss smiled, "Grab something that will protect you from knives, if you can. And if you're fast, one of you can bolt for the Cornucopia while the other gathers separate supplies. But keep in mind that whatever you do, find water as soon as you can."

We nodded, feeling determination rise in our chests. I had to ask though, "Anything else?"

Katniss nodded, "Stay alive." Her smile had faded, she meant it, and we both knew it.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I let Iro into my room. We decided it would be best if he just sleep with me tonight, give us one good night of sleep before the Games. We got into bed, back-to-back. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come, when I felt Iro turn around and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close. He whispered in my ear, "Good night Kiar."

I smiled into my pillow, "Good night Iro." I tried to sleep, but one thought just wouldn't go away. Tomorrow was the Games, we were going to be thrown into the biggest hell-hole known to Panem. I just hoped, some way, somehow, we were able to survive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue Belittled Chapter 11**

Vinec woke us up at dawn, handing me a shift to wear. He gave one to Iro as well and I changed in the bathroom while Iro changed in the bedroom. There was no point in wearing other clothes, we were just going to have to wear what the Capitol, and the Gamemakers, gave us.

We went onto the roof, where two separate hovercrafts floated, waiting for us. Iro and Hista went to one, and Vinec and I to the other. A ladder dropped down from each of them, and our stylists signalled for us to go first. We did, stepping onto the ladder. Suddenly, a current ran down the ladder, paralyzing me. I could see that this happened to Iro too, I was just able to glimpse him out of the corner of my eye.

The ladders started to pull us up into the ship, I wanted to speak, or do something so I could tell Iro I would see him soon, but the paralysis didn't allow for it. Eventually I couldn't see him anymore; my head was inside the ship. Once I was at the top of the ladder I expected to be released so I could board. I wasn't. Instead, a gruff looking woman walked over to me, a large needle in one hand. She spoke to me, explaining why she had such a big needle. "I am going to imbed this tracking device in your arm. Please refrain from moving as it will be a lot easier, and a lot less painful."

I would have scoffed, but I was paralyzed. But that was the point of my ironic thinking, I was paralyzed, how COULD I move, even if I wanted to? Quickly, not giving me a chance to think, she jabbed my arm with the needle and inserted the little tracker into my arm. I would have flinched or winced, but again, I was paralyzed.

The woman stepped back, taking that blasted needle with her. The ladder finally released me and I finished boarding the ship. I bet Iro had had a needle just like that one stuck in his arm. Of course he did, he was a tribute too, and I was being stupid.

The ladder extended down to Vinec and he grabbed on, he was then paralyzed and lifted onboard, no stupid tracker for him, there was no point keeping track of a stylist.

Vinec and I gazed out of the windows, watching as the Capitol went by. We flew for a couple of hours before the windows were blacked out. We must be near the arena.

The ladder dropped down again, this time it led to an underground room. Vinec and I were lowered into it, and as soon as my feet touched the floor the ship disappeared. There was a package on one of the two chairs that were the only furniture in the room. Vinec picked it up and looked at me. "It's your clothes for the Games."

He held out the package, as if to give it to me. I shook my head, "Can you help me with it? I feel a little weak right now."

He did, opening the package to reveal underclothes, pants, shirt, tunic, belt and jacket. He helped me into the underclothes first, normally I would be ashamed of this, but I wasn't quite in my right mind. No one could blame me, I was about to be sent to my death.

Next came the pants, they were beige and fit comfortably. He pulled the shirt over my head, it was black, the tunic that went on after it, which was short sleeved, was a forest green. Finally he slipped on my jacket, gently sliding my arms into the sleeves. The jacket was light, but it would keep me warm, it was heat-reflecting fabric. "Expect cold nights." Said Vinec, I just nodded.

We sat down in the chairs, silent for some time. Vinec finally turned to me and said, "Kiar. I have dealt with numerous tributes, but you have something special about you. If I had money, and was allowed to bet, I would put it on you."

My eyes sparked with tears, but I blinked them back, the last thing I needed was to cry before the whole nation watched me on television. "Thank you." My voice was quiet as I said it, I was so deeply touched by his words, they meant a lot to me.

My mind wandered to Iro, and I wondered what he was thinking about, and where in the ring around the Cornucopia he was located. Just then, a woman's cool voice rang out in my little room. "All tributes please take you position on the Launch Pad."

I stood up, as did Vinec. We embraced, and he whispered in my ear. "Remember Kiar, head high." I let go and stepped onto the platform. Vinec waved to me as a glass tube slid down to encase me, and then he blew me a kiss.

I watched him until I began to rise, keeping sight of his eyes until all I saw was blackness. I was in darkness for I don't know how many minutes when I glimpsed light above my head.

As I was raised above ground, I squinted. It was overcast and there was light reflecting off of the clouds. I looked around; trying to see what was around me. There was a large stand of trees to my left, and it seemed an ocean to my back and right. I could smell the salt air that blew off of it. I looked around for Iro and saw him, a couple of plates over, he was looking at me. As I met his gaze, he gestured towards the Cornucopia. I looked up the golden structure, spotting and identifying the different weapons until, there, near the top. It was a silver bow and silver sheath of arrows. On top of it lay a sword and I would guess multiple dagger.

I looked back at Iro, then pointed to myself, the Cornucopia, and back to myself again. He was hesitant, but nodded. I pointed to him, then pointed at the ground in front of him and drew a line to the ground in front of me. Once again, he hesitated, and then nodded.

We had made our plan, I would rush to the Cornucopia, and he would search the ground around it. Maybe he would get lucky and find something decent.

A voice then boomed through the stadium, making me jump. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 99th Hunger Games begin!"

But the Games didn't really begin yet, we had to wait another sixty seconds, time enough to pan to each of the tributes faces, as time enough to make your plan.

I had the advantage now, though, I could plan my way back from the Cornucopia, rather than my way there.

I would have to fight my way out, there was no other option. I would slash everyone back with the sword. I wasn't the greatest with the sword, but I could manage.

A gong sounded, signalling we could run. And I ran, full pelt to the cornucopia. It was only forty yards, the type of running I was built for. I was the fastest runner in my class, when it came to distances equalling or shorter than 100 yards. I didn't stop for anything, only focusing on running. While I had been contemplating my escape, I had unconsciously adjusting for this run.

I reached the Cornucopia, bounding up the side and swinging myself up to where the bow, arrows, sword and daggers were. I slung the quiver over my shoulder, stuck the daggers in my belt and tossed the sword sheath over my other shoulder. The sword I held in both hands.

I took that moment to double check my means of escape. The other tributes were scaling the cornucopia. I changed my plan, swapping the sword for the bow. I drew and arrow, loaded it, took aim and fired. The female tribute from District one fell as my arrow hit her in the chest. Another arrow, aim, fire. The District two boy crashed down the golden statue, an arrow through his eye. I switched my weapon again, once more holding the sword. I slid down, doing my best to keep my footing as I kept the weapon between myself and the boy from district three.

He lunged, a dagger in his hand. Stupid, I had a sword. I did a sweeping downward stroke and lopped off his arm. His moment of shock gave me time to run, not bothering the sheath the now bloodied sword in case I met another attacker. I spotted Iro a little way back, grappling with the District eight male tribute. I charged them, raising the sword above my head. Iro ducked, seeing me coming. The boy from District eight thought he would take advantage of his opponents supposed moment of cowardice, and paid for it by having his head severed from his body.

Iro pushed the body sideways away from us, and I handed him the sword. He took it, and we ran towards the trees. It seemed like he had picked up a couple backpacks of stuff and some bread. We didn't have time to stop and sort it all out, so we just kept running. We ran and ran until we couldn't run anymore, and then we walked.

Alternating between walking and jogging, we made our way as far away from the bloodbath as we could. Eventually we find the time to clean off the sword before the blood begins to crust and ruin the blade. We hadn't talked in this whole time, wanting to save our breath for getting away. Now, Iro turns to me. "What did I say Ki, good aim. And you're not bad with a sword either." I just gave him a half-hearted smile. I had just killed three tributes, and seriously injured a fourth. He would probably die in time, if he wasn't killed by one of the Careers.

We finally stopped walking, now deep into the forest. Sitting down, Iro unloads the packs from his back and puts down the sword. I hand him the sheath, which he then places the sword in. It had a shoulder strap, perfect for carrying. He slung it crosswise on his back, the hilt over his right arm, he's right handed.

I settle the quiver in a more secure spot on my back and set down the bow gently. Now we begin to rummage through the packs. Eventually I get sick of pushing things around inside the bag and just dump the contents of both packs on the ground. There were two light, heat-reflecting sleeping bags, some dried meat, a couple packs of crackers, sunglasses, binoculars and two large water bottles. Fortunately, one was full. We split the water and rationed out the bread loaf before returning the contents of the bags to its designated spot. We then counted out the daggers. I had gathered four throwing daggers and three good hunting knives. We agreed that Iro would get the throwing daggers and I would claim the hunting knives. I kept one knife in my belt and the other two I found a hidden space in my pack. One of the packs was bright orange and the other was bright green. When I say bright, I mean fluorescent. They would be a dead giveaway of our position. It seemed we would have to get creative with mud.

I had the green pack, and Iro had the orange, we had split up the supplies equally in case we were separated. Or in case we were mugged of our supplies, like the saying went, don't put all of your eggs in one basket. In our situation, it was more like don't put all of your food in one pack and all of your survival supplies in the other. Getting up, we started to walk again, searching for a good place to sleep. Perhaps a tree.

My perhaps led us to a tall, shaggy pine tree. It had sturdy branches and plenty of needles. We didn't have to climb it, the branches descended all the way to the ground, but we thought it would be safer, in case the Careers tried to be smart and check at the base of trees.

There were so many 'in case' preparations to make, the packs, the running, the weapons, and now our sleeping arrangement. I went up first, I wasn't as good of a climber as Iro, but I was lighter, so I could climb higher. I swung myself up on the first branch, and then reached for the next. I was encumbered by my pack, but I was used to climbing with a bow and quiver. I had done it many times to hunt back home. My thoughts suddenly turned to the cameras; I bet they hated us right now, being unable to see us through the branches of this tree. Once I reached the highest branch that supported my weight, I climbed down a couple branches and chirped to Iro. It was a signal he and I had used since we first started hunting. It meant it was safe to come up, and that I had found a good spot.

He quickly scrambled up to sit on a branch near me, it was slightly lower, but close enough that I could see him if I turned. Before we set up our sleeping arrangements, we poked our heads out through the branches in time to see the Capitol seal appear in the sky, accompanied by Panem's anthem. The music drops off and the screen fades to black. Then, a picture appears, the same simple headshot of the tribute that was killed, the exact same picture they had used for her train score. Only now it just displayed the District number. It was the girl from District one, who I had shot in the chest with my bow. Then came the District two boy, so one person from the first two Districts remain, the two that were dead are so because of me. Next came the boy from three, he must have either bled out or been killed. Both of the tributes from six and seven, the girl tribute from eight and her partner, who I had killed, one from ten and one from eleven.

That made eleven tributes dead. I was surprised there hadn't been more, but half of us were wiped out already. The Games began here, now it wasn't a matter of flee or be slaughtered, there was deception and tact that had to be used. Strategies had to be made and used; alliances could make or break you.

As Iro and I ducked down again and pulled out our sleeping bags, I thought about the little boy from five. It seemed both he and his partner had made it out alive; maybe we should try and form an alliance with them. I looked to Iro, who had set up his sleeping bag, put his pack in the end and crawled in. "Iro, maybe we should try and form an alliance with someone."

He looked up at me, soot-gray eyes considering. "It depends who, and how they react to us. If they try and kill us, I won't hesitate to kill them first." I nodded, he was being reasonable.

"I was thinking that that boy from five might make a good ally and maybe the remaining tributes from ten and eleven." I had thought about this. If there were more people that wanted to join us, they could, but if they screwed up, or tried to harm us... they were as good as dead.

Again, Iro nodded. "It's a good idea, but I'm not going to go around searching for them. Too risky. If we find them, then we can ask."

I nodded, agreeing with him completely. I looked at him, lying in the tree, when I had an idea. "Iro, try wrapping your belt around yourself, your sleeping bag and the tree branch. That way you won't fall if you turn over."

His eyes sparked as I told him, and he quickly did that. Murmuring something that sounded like, "You're brilliant sometimes Ki." I made a face, about to question why it was only sometimes when I realized I had better set up my own sleeping bag and get to sleep.

I laid out the bag, tossing in my pack and pushing it to the very end. Then I wriggled in and undid my belt, doing as I had instructed Iro and fastening myself into the tree. We would be secure for the night, no need to worry about ground predators, and any birds would leave us alone. I pulled the top of the sleeping bag over my head, shut my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Belittled Chapter 12**

I open my eyes to blackness and a rustling sound. Pulling the sleeping bag from over my head I turn to look for the source of the rustling. It was Iro, getting out of his sleeping bag. He looked up as I undid my belt, wriggled out of the bag and pulled my pack out. I gave a look of distaste at the green colour, but I knew Iro's pack was worse because orange wasn't a natural woods colour.

I stuffed the sleeping bag haphazardly into my pack and put my quiver on my back before putting my arms through the straps of my pack and shouldering my bow. Iro had finished getting himself ready in the time I had taken to do the same. We nodded to each other and quietly climbed down. We'd wait to talk until we were sure there was no other person near us. Falling into our typical hunting jog, the one we could keep up for a long time, if we had to, while we looked for game, we travelled. We still had to find water; our supply was starting to run out already.

Drinking as little as possible, we continued for most of the day. Finally, the water ran out, leaving both of us a little worried. It was okay though; we had at least another day or two before we would be in danger of dehydration.

About an hour or so after that point I spotted a stream, which led to a deep pool. We were glad to find the water source, and made a mental note of its location. Taking out our empty water bottles, and a bottle of iodine drops I had found, in a pocket I had forgotten to check previously, we filled them and put the required number of drops in. While we waited for the allotted time, we thought we'd cool down and clean up a bit. The pool was plenty big enough for the two of us to be in there at the same time.

Stripping down to our underclothes, we slipped into the cool water. We relaxed, relief washing over us as we submerged ourselves in the clear liquid. "I was glad to see the stream," said Iro, we had been talking about our trek here and how it was a welcome sight to be here, "I thought we might have to drink each other's pee."

I laughed. It was a well known, supposed, way of surviving without water. I doubted its reliability though, and I knew Iro did too. "I'm glad we didn't have to do that, I can't imagine the taste would be very pleasant." I got out of the water, not bothering to dress for the moment because I was still soaking wet. I grabbed one of the water jugs and drank from it, passing it to Iro, who also took a drink. I put it and the other bottle into the packs, turning back to my companion. "You should get out so you can dry off. I'd rather the Careers didn't catch us with no clothes on." That brought a grin from him, and he got out. We sat in silence for a while as the sun dried the water from our skin.

Once we concluded we were dry enough to redress, we put our clothes back on and re-established our weapons. I hated to leave the pool, but I knew if we stayed there the Gamemakers would force us to move on, whether we were ready to or not.

As it first started to grow dark, I decided to alter our course towards the center of the arena, and the Cornucopia. I wanted to see what the Careers were doing. It wasn't the brightest of ideas, but at least it would keep the Capitol entertained, which would mean less unpleasant surprises for us.

We came in sight of the Cornucopia as night began to fall, the dark wisps turning into thick streaks of dark blue. We knew we would have to camp out, and searched for a good place to do so.

No sooner had we climbed a large oak tree than I heard the pounding of feet below us. Thinking it was the Careers, I loaded my bow, watching the ground below our tree carefully. There, movement near the trunk. I was about to draw back the bowstring when I realized it was the little boy from five, and it seemed he was with the female tribute from his district, as well as the remaining tribute from ten. I chirped to Iro, questioning whether I should go down. The tributes below us looked up, their eyes wide as they tried to see us in the darkness. Iro chirped back, telling me it was alright, I could go down.

I climbed down a few branches before whispering to the three people below me. "Before you run, my name is Kiar, I come from District twelve. I'm going to join you, don't be startled." The girl from five nodded. It seemed she was the leader of the little group, not surprising as she was clearly the oldest. I jumped from the branch I was on, landing cat-like in the middle of them. They flinched, but didn't run. I stood up, looking at them. They didn't look too badly off, but that didn't mean much. "Are you hungry, thirsty?" They all shook their heads. At least I didn't have to give them anything from our supplies.

Just then Iro called down to me, softly, from his spot in the tree. "Kiar, we just got two sponsor gifts." I looked up, just able to make out Iro's figure. He held something in each hand. Hesitating a moment, he stuck one of the things under his left arm and climbed down.

Reaching the ground, he showed me the gifts; both were attached to silver parachutes. One was a sleeping bag. I found it odd that Katniss would give us something we already had, until I realized it was bigger than the two we had. The other gift was a star-shaped piece of bread.

I stared at the gifts in confusion, before understanding flooded me. I whispered into Iro's ear, "Katniss is telling us to let them join us." For a moment I saw my initial confusion reflected in his eyes before apprehension dawned in his eyes. I turned to the three other tributes and, without saying a word, broke the star into five equal pieces. I handed the pieces, the five points, one to each person. Silently, we all knew that we would stick together, for now at least.

Iro touched my arm, whispering into my ear, "What about the sleeping bag?"

I smiled at him, "The one we just got is for us to share, and these guys get the other two." Iro smiled as well and went up the tree to fetch our gifts to our new allies. He handed them the two sleeping bags, which was perfect, we found out, because they already had one. Iro got our packs down after we decided there was enough of us, so we could have someone take watch while the others slept. Laying out our sleeping bags, we all got in, except for the female tribute from five. She was taking first watch. It turned out her name was Rita, the small boy's name was Alan and the girl from ten was called Lia.

There had been no deaths today, the sky confirmed that. I knew that we would have to be wary; the Gamemakers could strike at any moment. But even that thought couldn't keep me awake, not while I lay in the sleeping bag with Iro's arms around me.

I knew the audience still thought we were lovers, most likely inclined to do so after our continual demonstration of affect to one another. The truth is, though, I don't know what we are.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I am woken by Iro as he gets out of the sleeping bag, it's morning now and we are beginning to rise. Drowsily we pack our supplies, and start talking of a plan. We were unsure of what to do, but if we could think of a way to hinder the Careers, or finish them off, we may as well do it.

It takes us a while to decide, but eventually we all agree to head to the Cornucopia and let whatever happens happen. I take the lead, while Iro, Alan and Lia follow. Rita brings up the rear.

We reach the golden statue in about an hour, and are glad to see there is a lake not too far from it. Yes, it was in the open, but we would all take turns refilling our water and splashing our faces while the other four watched out for any signs of the Careers.

As time went on, I became more and more glad we had struck up this alliance. It gave us a really good shot at defeating the Careers. Alan was bending down to fill his water bottle when Iro chirped. He had seen a Career, following his gaze I saw it was the leaf-eyed girl from District two, behind her came the twins from District four and the broad shouldered boy from District one.

We all readied for a fight, I prepared my bow, loading an arrow to it, Iro drew his sword, Alan grabbed his daggers, Rita her spear and Lia held a slingshot. The Careers didn't stop, either unafraid of our weapons or unafraid of the others, while believing I couldn't kill all of them in the time it took them to get here. They were right of course, but I could bring at least one of them down. Pulling back the bowstring I picked my target. Lia stood beside me and loaded a stone into her slingshot. I loosed, sending an arrow flying towards the Careers to slam into the female twin's chest. She dropped. Maddened now, they charged us. Lia released the slingshot, sending the stone into the broad shouldered boy's eye. He faltered, then kept running, the eye started to swell shut even as we watched.

Iro came to stand beside me, holding one of his throwing knives. He and I exchanged looks. I loaded my bow and aimed. I loosed at the same time he threw. My arrow drove itself home in the neck of the male twin as Iro's dagger struck the leaf-eyed girl in the shoulder. To my shock, the male twin kept running at us, despite the arrow that stuck out of his throat and the blood that gushed down his front. Lia fired another rock towards the broad shouldered boy, striking his other eye and leaving him blinded. By now, the leaf-eyed girl and the male twin were too close for our long-distance weapons. Iro drew his sword and stepped up to face them. Rita took a place by his side. Lia, Alan and I went over to the broad shouldered boy and drew our daggers. He didn't try to hurt us though, so I didn't have the heart to kill him. Being blinded, even temporarily, was bad enough.

I turned around in time to see Rita being jabbed in the stomach by her own weapon. Her eyes went wide as the point of her own spear sank deep into her body. The leaf-eyed girl laughed and stabbed her in the chest with a knife. Lia screamed, grabbing her slingshot and firing a stone at the girl. It struck her in the jaw, making a solid _thwap_ sound. The girl looked livid.

She stalked towards us, the dagger she had used to kill Rita still in her hand. I stepped forward, drawing my own dagger. We faced off, circling each other like wolves, sizing each other up. Like a viper she lunged, slashing at me. I jumped back, but not far enough, the blade slicing through the front of my shirt and giving me a deep cut on my stomach. I was glad for my fast reflexes, I would have been gutted right there if not for them.

It was my turn to strike, and I sprung forward. I had been looking for where to strike her, and I found the spot, but with my eyes I had looked at a place where I didn't intend to land a blow. My blade sliced downward, giving her a nasty cut to the area around her rib cage. She was slowly becoming weaker as the combination of the dagger in her shoulder, and the fight with first Rita, then me, wore her down.

Suddenly she lunged again, and I tried to dodge, but I slipped. I landed hard on my back as she fell on top of me, having been knocked over by my feet. Her knife flew out of her hand and landed a little ways away, point down. Snarling, she drew another dagger from her belt.

I tried to swing my own knife up in front of me, but she held my arm down. Pinning me helplessly to the ground, she is about to cut my throat when she suddenly doesn't have an arm anymore. She screams and I throw her off in her moment of terror.

Shaking, I see Iro standing behind her, sword in hand. He is about to finish her off when I growl. "No, this is my fight." He gives me a look, but backs off obediently. I go up to the girl, who is now standing as well. Her dagger is in the other hand now, as her more prominent arm had just been cut off. Clumsily, she lunges again, not even close to hitting me as I counter attack with a wide slash across her throat. Blood sprays from the gash, spattering my tunic and my face in the thick, red fluid.

I take a few steps back as she starts to convulse. Only seconds later, she falls still. I wanted to collapse in relief, to cry, to be swept up in Iro's arms a pour my heart out to him. Instead I look at the body of the girl, take a few more steps back and finally realize I'm bleeding.

I had a cut to my arm and another to my cheek, though I wasn't sure how I got either. The gash on my stomach was the worst, it was deep and the blood didn't seem to slow. I put a hand to the wound, putting pressure on it. Iro came over to me, his eyes widening as he sees my wounds. "Kiar. We have to get something to stop this bleeding." I just nod, I was starting to feel a little woozy, I hadn't realized how bad this cut was.

Alan came over to us and held out bandages and gauze. He said he had found them in his pack, but I saw that he had a wrap on one leg. I doubted this was given by the Gamemakers. It had to have been a gift. I was touched he was willing to lend me this, but I didn't really have much choice. I was losing too much blood.

Iro made a face, then asked Lia and Alan to turn away. I didn't see the point in it, all of Panem would see it, why couldn't they? I found out it was because he was going it pull off my bloodstained tunic and shirt so he could place a large pad of gauze over my wound and wrap it tightly with the bandages. "Not too tight Ki?" His voice was rough, full of worry. I just shook my head, not feeling willing to speak. The Gamemakers finally decided to set off the canon, now that our fight was done. It boomed four times.

"We should move, in case the other tributes are going to come here. It wouldn't be smart to be caught wounded." Iro's voice held its protective edge, but there was also a sense of leadership in his tone. He looked at Alan and Lia, "Can you grab Kiar's pack and bow?" They nodded and did so, also grabbing the leaf-eyed girl's two knives. I was going to say that I could carry my own stuff, and I was about to stand up and do so when a wave of dizziness stopped me. Iro kneeled beside me and put one arm under my knees and one behind my back. Straightening, he lifted me off the ground.

I squeaked in protest, it being the only sound I could manage. I felt ashamed for that fact, but I was more ashamed of having to be carried. This was not the way to win over the sponsors, or was it?

A package of special medical bandages floated down on a silver parachute, gliding gently down to land in my outstretched hands. I looked at Iro, shaking the bandages in a silent question. He shook his head. "After, I don't want to disturb the bandage you have on right now until the wound has healed up a little bit, so it won't just open all the way up again." I nodded, that made sense.

He smiled gently down at me before he started walking, Lia and Alan at his side and me in his arms. We reached last night's spot but don't stop, continuing until we had gone more than half-way back to the pool. We had just given the Capitol plenty of action today, and I was still hurt and suffering. We may as well enjoy the peaceful serenity of the pool while we had the chance, before we were driven towards the other tributes. We had only been in the arena for only three days, but it felt like three weeks.

We found a nice tree to sleep under and set up our sleeping bags, or everyone else set up our sleeping bags while I sat leaning against the tree and trying not to fall over. Iro helped me into the sleeping bag before taking the position of watch for the night.

I was so tired, the blood loss and fighting had sapped my strength. I just managed to stay awake long enough to see who was killed today. As I thought, it was just the three Careers and Rita. It was only as my eyes began to close that I remembered the broad shouldered boy that Lia had temporarily blinded. He was still alive, still out there, and probably looking for revenge. Hopefully he wouldn't find us for a while, while there are more of us, he is very strong. My eyes shut and I drift off to sleep, thinking about that leaf-eyed girl, and how close she had been to killing me. Until Iro saved me. Iro saved me... Iro saved... Iro...


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue Belittled Chapter 13**

Morning came to me being curled up in a ball, shivering despite the sweltering heat of the sleeping bag. I had tossed and turned all night, thrashing in my sleep as my fever set in. Something was not right about this, even the deep cut on my stomach wouldn't cause this, something was wrong.

Iro thought so too and gently removed me from the sleeping bag, slowly forcing me to stretch out and lie back. He lifted my shirt and peeked under the bandage. I watched him with glassy eyes as he swallowed hard, almost like he kept himself from barfing. _Wonderful,_ my fuzzy brain managed to think, _it's that bad._

Iro shielded my own wound from me as he carefully unwrapped the bandage from my stomach. He turned to Lia and Alan and said something, but all I caught was something about knives. I flinched, thinking they were going to cut me, or that Iro was going to kill me to put me out of my misery. I was starting to go delusional, there was something very very wrong with this, no cut of any depth left you delusional. Only poison or venom, especially the Tracker Jacker venom. Slowly, painfully slowly, my worn and foggy brain put two and two together. I must have been poisoned by the leaf-eyed girl. She must have rubbed toxic berries on her knives. That was what Iro was talking about, he didn't want to kill me, he wanted to find out what I had been poisoned by.

He had left my wound unwrapped, probably to get some air while he figured out what exactly to do with it, and me. I tried to turn my head, but my muscles would respond. I panicked, that was a really bad sign. Iro must have seen my flailing, because he came at a jog, quickly crouching down beside me. "Kiar, Kiar. It's okay, I'm here, it's okay." I slowly calmed down as Iro talked to me, stroking the side of my face gently.

I tried to tell him what I had figured out, but my words were jumbled and incoherent. He kept stroking the side of my face, trying to understand words that I didn't even comprehend, even though I knew what I was trying to say.

Alan and Lia came over slowly, whether because they were scared of me, or scared of Iro, or they didn't want to scare me. I couldn't tell, and I didn't try to. My brain was too muddled.

My vision started to grow hazy and wavy even as Alan stood there, then crouched beside Iro and spoke in his ear. From the way Iro looked at me, or how my dulling brain perceived the way Iro looked at me, let me know the news wasn't good.

My sight faded to tunnel vision, and I clung desperately to the image of Iro's face as he leant down to inspect my wound again, taking some gauze from Alan and dipping it in water. Carefully, gently he wiped at my wound. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming at the pain. Apparently I bit hard because I tasted blood in my mouth. I was able to see the gauze as Iro pulled it away, it was caked with dried blood and dirt. I would have retched at the sight, but my body wouldn't respond, and my brain didn't recognize what I saw. Now he was wiping the gash again, this time the pain was too much and I faded into blackness. 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I never truly woke from my faint, I only aroused just enough to hear some of what was going on before the blackness swallowed me again. The first time this happened I heard concerned voices. I tried to grab onto them, hold myself from the darkness that tried to claim me again. Iro's voice had been the strongest, so he must have been closest. I wanted to move, to say something, give him some sign I was okay. But all I could do was listen.

I caught a snippet of conversation, "Alan, did you find anything useful?"

It was Iro, but what did he mean, anything useful?

"No, there are none of the healing herbs I know, or even the ones you described that could help with poisoning. None that could help with her wound either. I did manage to find one for her fever, and one for infection, though I don't know how well either will work in this circumstance."

Oh, so Alan had been out looking for herbs that would heal me. From the sound of it, he wasn't that successful.

"That's alright. At least we have something. We should try them, it's not like it will make her any worse."

Then I heard them tear up leaves, I didn't know how they were going to mash them, but I guessed they were chewing them. I felt coolness spread through my stomach, calming the fire I had been feeling this entire time. Then mashed up leaves were put in my mouth. I wanted to choke and gag, had they chewed these as well? Someone, I guessed Iro, massaged my throat to make me swallow, my body complied and the herb slid down my throat. They poured water in my mouth and applied the same trick, but it was easier to swallow liquid that it was to swallow leaves.

The darkness finally overtook me again, cascading me into a dreamless state. I had no way to measure the time I was out, and I had no way to move if something happened, if I even knew something happened.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I rose to my state of hearing again, but now there was a faint light instead of the nothing I normally saw. My stomach wasn't burning as much, but I had no idea about anything else. Suddenly the lovely cooling sensation spread through my stomach again, and I felt someone putting a wrap around it.

That done, my jaws were pried open and more mashed herbs were stuffed into my mouth. I was made to swallow, then drink some water.

I heard some conversation, Iro was talking with Lia and Alan about what sounded like bathing arrangements.

"Alan, you can go first, we'll stand guard and not look. Then I will go as you two take watch. Lia, if you could wash Kiar while you're bathing..."

I wanted to cling to his voice, to keep myself from fading again, but the pull was too strong. Just as my vision faded into complete darkness I heard the splash of someone jumping into a pool. _Ah..._ my drowsy mind thought as I lost all consciousness, _so we're by the pool._

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I became aware that I was being jostled, and that I was not on the ground. I supposed that Iro was carrying me, but that didn't explain how badly I was being bumped. Then I heard it, roaring and popping. Fire.

And Iro was yelling, "Come on, run! Run!" And he was running, me in his arms. And I could smell the smoke, hear the roar as the fire chased us. How many times the Gamemakers had used this, but oh how effective it was.

And the blackness was closing in on me again. But I wanted to be awake, I wanted to know that Iro was alright. I supposed that I would find out, if I died then obviously he had as well, and I lived if he did.

_"You two have to win the Games."_ Katniss' voice echoed in my head. She was right, we had to stay alive, and we had to pull through.

_"Stay alive."_ The words bounced around my mind. _"Stay alive."_

I had to fight through this. I had to stay alive.

The darkness caught me again, but I fell into it this time, determined to gather my energy. I was going to wake up, and I was going to do it soon.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Like a light shone through water, my consciousness slowly rose into existence. I managed to finally open my eyes, to find the world swimming before them. I turned over and retched, emptying what little contents there was in my stomach. Closing my eyes with a groan, I turned on to my back again.

There was a shuffling sound, and I opened my eyes to see Lia gazing down at me. She smiled, "Good to see you awake again." She looked at another spot before calling. "Iro, Alan, Kiar's awake!"

More shuffling, then the faces of the boy, and my best friend came into my vision. They both smiled, the relief clear in their eyes. Iro leaned down and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek as he said, "I'm so glad you're awake."

I tried to respond, opening my mouth to do so, but my throat wouldn't work. I tried again, but it was the same result. Iro just looked at me, tenderness in every part of his face. "Don't worry about speaking now, give yourself time to rest. At least you're awake now."

I tapped my wrist, then pointed at the sky. How long had I been out? Iro shook his head, his voice quieting. "It's been four days since our fight, and yesterday we had to run for our lives because the Gamemakers sent fire after us." I stared at him, four days? I had been out for four days? It was a wonder I wasn't dead, that we all weren't dead.

That made me think, who was dead? As if Iro knew what I was thinking, he looks up at the sky, then down at me again. "The girl from three died on the first day you were out. There has been nothing else so far though."

That surprised me, what about the broad shouldered boy, who was the only remaining Career. Or the two tributes from nine, who I have neither heard nor seen anything of since the first day. There was still the boy from eleven, and some sneaking suspicion in me thought he may have joined the two from nine.

I realized there were only eight of us left, it had been a little over a week in the arena and there were only eight of us left. Maybe we could win after all. But then I looked at Alan and Lia, their happy faces sending cold shocks through me as I thought about how they would have to die. I pushed the thought from my mind, I refused to kill them, I would leave them to survive on their own before I killed them. They were my friends, my allies, and I wasn't going to stab them in the back, either literally or figuratively.

I grew drowsy and gripped Iro's arm. He looked at me, deep into my eyes. "It's okay Kiar, I won't leave you. Get some rest." He stroked the side of my face, then bent down to kiss my cheek. I pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

I didn't really have that much strength, but Iro had understood what I meant. Now he pulled away as my eyelids fluttered. I desperately tried to keep them open, not wanting to lose sight of him. I admit, I was scared I would fall into my never-quite-awake state again. But, eventually the darkness won out, like it always did, and I was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blue Belittled Chapter 14**

I woke to find it was almost evening, and that Iro had been true to his word. He was still by my side as I sat up, and he handed me a bit of rabbit meat.

I blinked at it, wondering where he had gotten it from, before I remembered he was a hunter too, and he could have used my bow and arrow to shoot down game. Gratefully, I took the strip of meat, chewing it slowly, trying to take the edge off of my hunger. When I had finished, Iro have me more. I protested, saying he needed to save some for himself, but he told me he could always get more.

It didn't take much persuasion from him to get me to eat half of a rabbit, a handful of berries and a few roots. I hadn't eaten much in these four days, and what I had had come up almost as soon as I woke. It was good to have nourishment in my body again.

I was propped up against a boulder, watching as Alan and Lia piled wood for a fire. I worried that the other tributes might come, but then I remembered that we were the biggest group left in the games. _Let them come._ I thought, as Lia lit the fire and coaxed the tiny flame into a good sized one. _If they want to die that quickly, let them come.  
><em>  
>But of course, no one came. Iro went off in search of game, taking my bow and promising to be back soon. I convinced him into taking one of my hunting knives as well. Lia wandered off in search of berries.<p>

Alan stayed around our little camp to keep my company, tending the fire, checking and refilling the water, sorting the food, supplies and other things first into three piles, then he split them equally. He carefully placed everything into our packs, the less needed items towards the bottom, the more delicate and important items near the top.

He gave me food from the pile, having split our nutrients supplies into five groups, rather than four. I had one of the little piles to eat now, and one in my pack in case any of us got separated.

I managed to get up, wobbling for a few minutes before I steadied and the dizziness faded. Walking a short distance away I found the stream Alan had filled our water at. I stripped off my boots and socks and waded into the current, a knife in hand. If I could catch some fish then I wouldn't feel like I was taking too much of the food and not contributing anything. After a few clumsy attempts at stabbing fish as they swam by, I managed to get one. Taking it out of the water I hit it over the head with a rock and gutted it, tossing the head and guts into the bushes.

I caught two more before Lia came back, stumbling slightly but managing to walk to the camp with a couple handfuls of berries. "Hey Lia," I call, wanting to see what berries she had found, "what did you find?"

She staggered over to me and held out the handful of berries, popping one into her mouth before I could stop her. I saw the shiny black skin of them and instantly looked into her eyes. "Spit that out, spit it out!" My voice was frantic, those were not friendly berries. They were deadly nightshade.

Lia tried to do so, but she had already swallowed it. She tried to gag, but fell to the ground. Her pupils dilated and she convulsed. She tried speaking to me, but I couldn't understand her, her words were so badly slurred. "How many did you eat?" My voice was full of defeat, for her to have reached this stage she must have eaten at least three. There was nothing I could do to save her. Her convulsions started again and I put her head in my lap, trying to make her as comfortable as I could while she died.

I don't know how long it had been, but she stopped moving, stopped breathing. The cannon fired to signal her death.

I sighed and stepped away from her body, about to throw the berries in the river when I had an idea. What if I did what the leaf-eyed girl did and put poison on my daggers? I could keep one clean for hunting and gutting, but the other two... I shook my head. There was always the risk of using the wrong knife.

I kept the berries though, if I found a use for them and didn't have them I would kick myself. Maybe I should try and find some nightlock as well, it wouldn't hurt to have something I could shove down my opponents' throat if I had to.

I wandered in search of the nightlock, and doing my best to find something to carry the deadly berry mixture in. If I threw in some redoul then I could trick at least one of the other tributes into eating them.

It didn't take me long to find the nightlock and redoul. The Gamemakers had put plenty of the stuff in here. I also found some caladium and picked one of the larger leaves to wrap my toxic mix in. All in all, it was probably the most dangerous little package the Games had ever seen.

That was one thing about knowing what plants were edible, you also knew the ones that were the most toxic. It really gave you an edge here.

The hovercraft had taken away Lia's body by the time I had gone back to the camp. I took her back pack and cut a decent sized piece of her sleeping bag to wrap the berries in. With that done, I went to wash my hands and fetch the fish. I made sure to scrub my hands well before even considering touching what would be our food. I wasn't going to accidentally kill all of us by having the same poison that killed Lia come into contact with what we would be eating.

As I brought back the fish, and placed them over the fire on a spit to cook, Iro came back with a couple rabbits and a squirrel. He and Alan looked at me confused as I just stared into the fire. While I had gotten the berries and wrapped them I was able to push back the feelings that were threatening to swamp me, I was no match for them now that I had nothing to do. It was all I could do to keep from breaking down and crying.

Iro, knowing something was wrong, came over to me, setting his kills down as he put an arm around me. "What's the matter Ki?"

I looked at him, feeling the tears form in my eyes. "Lia.. she... She's dead." They had heard the cannon, but they had probably just passed it off as one of the other tributes.

Iro's eyes widened, and Alan looked at the ground. "H-how?" spluttered Iro. He was pulling me closer, rubbing my back in a soft, comforting gesture.

I choked back my tears, I knew I would have to let them out, but I wanted to tell him first. "S-she ate n-nightshade b-berries." I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "She d-died in m-my arms..." That was it, I couldn't take it any longer. I buried my face in Iro's chest, tears began to stream down my cheeks. Poor Lia, poor little Lia. Why did she have to die?

A little voice in my head told me she would have had to die anyways, and that it was only a matter of time. I did my best to ignore the voice, it did nothing to improve my mood or stem the flow of my tears.

Iro stayed quiet the whole time, just gently rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back and giving me the odd kiss on the forehead. I clung to him like he was life itself. In a sense, he was. He had saved me numerous times, not just in the Games but even before that.

Like the time I had been chased by a pack of wild dogs, and there had been no time to climb a tree. He had shot at them until they dropped or fled. We had a feast that night, and for a week or so afterwards.

And then there was the time where the school bully had been about to beat me. He had taken the punch meant for me before knocking the bully off of his feet and returning the punch twofold.

I realized how much he meant to me, how much I would die if he did. When I stopped crying I didn't move, I just stayed in his arms, not wanting to face the Games again just yet. My thoughts flicked to Alan, the poor kid must be feeling so out of place right now. That thought didn't make me move any faster, though.

When I finally did look up I saw Alan dumped the supplies to sort them, but haphazardly. It was nowhere near the neat sorting he was doing just half-an-hour ago. I looked down at my feet, still cradled in Iro's arms. "It's my fault." I mutter, just loud enough for Iro to hear.

He stiffened. "No it's not. Don't even think that Kiar. It was no one's fault, she ate poisonous berries of her own accord. No one told her to." His grip on me tightened, but I didn't say anything. I knew he blamed himself, he should have told her what berries to stay away from. But at this point in the Games you would think that everyone knew the hidden dangers every time they popped a berry into their mouth.

"It's not your fault either, you were hunting. How could you keep an eye on her and hunt at the same time?" I choked out the words, I didn't want him blaming himself for something that was out of his control. "If anything, it was my fault. I should have gone with her, or I should have realized what kind of berries she had sooner."

Iro looks at me, somewhat shocked. "Ki, you were hurt, there was no way you could have gone with her." To disprove his point, I gestured to the three fish I had killed, just now being turned over by Alan.

He sighed, kissing my forehead, then my cheek. "You can be the most infuriating person I know." He said it without anger, it was just a simple statement. I returned the kiss on the cheek.

Alan pulled the fish, still on their spits, off of the fire, handing one to me and one to Iro. He kept the last for himself. It was an easy divide, there were three of us, and three fish. _Three..._ I looked to the empty spot around the fire. Lia should still be there, instead our lack of attention cost her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blue Belittled Chapter 15**

Lia's death may have tided the Capitol's appetite for drama, but soon it would wear off. We knew that something was going to happen soon. But as for what, that was up to the Gamemakers. I hoped it wasn't fire; I really didn't want to deal with fire. They already used a firestorm, so I doubt they would do it again, but you never know with them.

At what seemed sometime near midnight, we found out. It began to rain, no rain was not accurate. It started torrentially down pouring. We zipped up our jackets and shouldered our packs to try and find a place to get out of the wet.

It was only a few minutes from when we left the camp when I heard it, a loud rushing sound. It was like a roar, but it was shushing. I turned to see what it was, and I yelped. A river of muddy water raced after us.

I grabbed Iro and Alan and dragged them as I started to run. "Flood! It's a flash flood!" Alan looked back for a moment as I dragged him forward. I heard him make a sound like a whimper and start hightailing it towards the only high ground around, and the only place we would be able to reach before being swept away to who knows where.

It was a hill, and not a very big one, but it would do there was a stand of trees near the top that would be ideal. We ran as fast as we could, our legs growing tired but our supercharged fear giving us the energy to continue.

We reached the top and I was up on the first branch, about to reach for the second, when I remembered Alan had trouble climbing. I extended a hand down to him. He reached for it, jumping desperately. If only he was a couple of inches taller, then he could reach me.

Iro came up behind me and looked at me, grabbing me around the waist and gesturing towards Alan. He would hold me while I pulled Alan up. I nodded, and leaned down, stretching towards my companion.

The water was lapping at his ankles now, and rising higher every moment. I just brushed Alan's fingers when Iro jerked me back. I was about to swear at him, tell him I almost had Alan, when I saw what had made Iro do that. There was a huge wave making its way towards us. The only way to escape it, and it would still be close, was to climb as high in this tree as we could. I looked at Alan, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't lose him too, not so soon after Lia died.

Iro tugged on my waist again as I leant down to grab Alan again. "I'll get him." He yelled over the roar of the water. "You go up as high as you can. Take my pack; I'm going to have to carry him so I can't manage my pack too."

I nodded, afraid that I may lose both of them, but I took Iro's pack nonetheless and started to climb. _Please._ I thought, steadily climbing, trying not to look down to see how the guys were doing. _Please, let them come out of this alive. I will take the greatest care of them, just please. Don't let them die._

I had reached thirty feet when I looked down. Iro was climbing with Alan on his back, he was about twenty feet below me, but he was catching up. Even with a person on his back, Iro could still climb better than anyone I knew.

He saw me looking and gestured for me to keep climbing, I checked myself against the wave. My eyes widened as I saw it would be forty feet above the top of the little hill we were on. Did the Gamemakers want no one to survive?

_Stop staring at the wave you idiot, get climbing._ My inner voice yelled at me, kicking me into gear again. Now my inner voice began to chastise me, trying to keep me moving I'm sure. _If the Gamemakers wanted no one to survive, they could have killed you all already. That or they wouldn't have given you any opportunity to survive. You're in an eighty foot tree, hello._

I growled, but the voice was right, I was being stupid. I was also going a little insane, arguing with myself now, what's next. _'The voices, they tell me things'_? I stopped when I reached about fifty-five or so feet and looked down. Iro was at thirty feet, but he was looking tired. The extra weight from Alan was sapping the strength he needed to get this high.

I looked for the wave, and my eyes widened in horror, it was right upon us. I yelled, "Iro, climb! Climb!" And he did, I could tell he was doing all he could, but it was too much. The wave caught him up in a raging of brown torrent, dragging him from the trunk of the tree, Alan still clinging to his back. "Iro! Iro!" I screamed, I never screamed before this, but now I screamed for all I had. "Iro!"

And then I saw it, his head was poking above the water as the wave started to fall in on itself. I could see him kicking, trying to keep away from where the wave would pulverize him. Then there was a smaller head, and a yell as Alan was torn away from Iro by the current, being dragged to the edge of the wave.

I buried my head in my hands. I could do nothing, and I didn't want to watch. It would only make it worse. But my hands fell from my face, I had to keep watching. I had to know where to find Iro, I had to find Iro. He wouldn't die, not for anything. He would survive this, and I will have to find him and protect him and heal him. I would take the greatest care of him.

I lost sight of Iro as he was pulled under, I couldn't find him if he surfaced. Not if, when. I had to think positive. He was going to survive. Oh please let him survive.

It seemed like hours until the water drained enough for me to risk starting my search. I should be sleeping, but I had had a lot of sleep in the past days. And I had to find Iro.

I climbed down; listening carefully in case this was a trick of the Gamemakers and another wave was going to swallow us all. I heard two cannons go off, and I prayed that it wasn't Iro, and that it wasn't Alan, and that it wasn't Iro.

The ground squelched as I jumped down the last few feet. Saturated and muddy, it made each step a reminder of the horror that just happened, and it was also quite uncomfortable. Not to mention loud. But if any of the other tributes came, I was ready. I had my bow ready in my hand, and I could easily grab my knife. I was glad we had had the time to organize our supplies again before we had left, otherwise I would be very poorly outfitted for this.

I tried to remember where I last saw Iro, hoping to find my way there and track him to wherever he was now. Everything looked different now, trees had been knocked over, and there were puddles and small lakes everywhere. I shuddered as I wondered how I would ever find him. "Think positive." I growled to myself. "I have to think positive."

I wandered towards where I thought I last saw the guys, searching for any sign that anyone had been there. Seeing nothing, I kept moving knowing I would just have to keep going until I found him. I walked until I saw pale streaks enter the sky. I gave myself a short rest, trying to piece together my memories and formulate a plan.

I would follow the flow of the water, if they were dragged by its torrent that would be the direction it would take them. I hiked for a while, watching the sun rise slowly over the arena. In the daylight the true devastation of the tsunami was shown. Boulders had been rolled, trees uprooted, low land flooded. I just hoped that Iro had been deposited on higher ground.

I walked for what felt like hours until something caught my eye. It was a boot, not very helpful because we all got the same clothes. But then I noticed how small it was. It must have been Alan's; no one else wore boots that small. I gasped and went over to it, tugging it from where it was lodged between a broken branch and the trunk of a tree. It must have gotten caught there after the water started to lower. It didn't mean much, but they at least had drifted this way.

I clutched the boot and continued on my way, my heart easing slightly now that I knew I was headed the right direction. With renewed energy I started to trot, picking up the long-ranged hunting jog that Iro and I used to travel for long periods of time. I could keep this up for hours.

And for hours I did, continuing on and on in the same direction I started in. Finally there was a rosy tinge to the sky as the sun began to set. I had depleted my store of food, but I was going to wait before I ate what was Iro's pack, which I still carried. He would need anything I could bring him, especially if he wasn't well enough to hunt or gather berries. Come to think about it, the animals and plants probably suffered greatly. I would have to go for squirrels and birds, which probably are the only surviving source of food, unless I got lucky with one of the pools and found fish.

I decided to check one of the pools that the tsunami had left, hoping I would find some fish that had managed to survive the raging torrent. I found a dead rabbit washed up by the edge, I checked it and found it hadn't been dead long. If I gutted it and cooked it then it should be fine. I did just that, not wanting to waste any time. Lighting the fire was the hard part, but I had to do it. Eating raw rabbit could give you rabbit fever, something that I didn't want to experience, especially here. It took me a few tries, and having to climb a nearby tree to where the branches were drier to get my wood, before I got a fire going.

I didn't care if I gave away my position, if Iro was looking for me then he could find me. If anyone else came I could shoot them dead enforce they even approached. I looked at my quiver, clicking my tongue as I saw I only had seven arrows left. I would have to treat them sparingly. Now, when I hunted, I would have to make sure to retrieve the arrows, and if I could get them after I had shot someone, even better.

I cooked the rabbit, and then cut it into strips. I placed a half into Iro's pack and a quarter in mine before eating the rest. Feeling better, I checked the pool for fish. I found one and killed it, checking for more. Sadly, that was it, but it was better than nothing. I cooked and cut up the fish too, deciding to stay where I was for the night. I ate half of the fish and smoked the rest before storing it in the packs. I left the fire going, but climbed into the tree, getting out the single sleeping bag in Iro's pack and putting both packs in the base of it. I strapped myself in and waited until I saw the Capitol's symbol in the sky, and heard the anthem play. Alan's face flashed in the sky, and my heart sank. I hoped the other face wasn't Iro's. And it wasn't, it was the boy from eleven.

So, it was only five of us now. Iro and me, the two from nine and the broad shouldered boy from one. Of all of them, I hoped the one I encountered was Iro, but if it wasn't him, I was sure I could take on the two from District nine.

Suddenly, trumpets rang out, their brassy, garish sounds echoing through the arena. I sat up, intent on listening. The trumpets signified an announcement, an important announcement. A booming voice sounded over the speakers, impossible to miss. "Attention tributes. I would like to congratulate you on making it this far. I would like to announce a rule change."

_Rule change?_ I thought, _but there is only the rule about not stepping off the plate before the sixty seconds is up. And the unspoken one about no cannibals._ It was odd, but I listened intently, trying to solve my confusion.

"If two tributes from the same district are alive at the end, they will both be named victors." I was glad for the belt around my waist, I nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Two victors? This had never happened at any point in the history of the Games. I listened for more, but there was none. My heart was doing flips as my brain processed the information. This rule change had happened before, during Katniss' Games. Except, Peeta had died and Cato and Clove had been killed before they could take part in it. Katniss had been the sole victor after her mercy killing of Cato. Maybe they were changing their minds once again, allowing two victors to emerge. Or maybe... _"They may make it so you two are the last tributes left, and then you'll have to kill each other."_

Katniss' words bounced in my head, she had said this while we talked about my interview, when she mentioned how I pay exquisite attention to Iro._ "You are supposed to be in love with him, I wouldn't be surprised if they preyed on that love, for the sake of entertainment."_ She had gone through it herself, and they probably would have done the same to her and Peeta, but Peeta died before she could do anything.

I didn't care, I would find Iro, and we were both going to get out of this alive. The Gamemakers had changed the rule, and we would hold them to it, even if we had to put a knife to their necks. To add the effect of my being in love with Iro, I made a stage-whispered promise to him. "Iro, wherever you are, I will find you. We will get out of here, together. I promise, on my heart I promise. Cross my heart."

But it wasn't an act, it was all true, every last word. I wondered if Iro had made a promise to me, if he was strong enough to speak. I sat up, my pounding heart not allowing me rest. I sighed and undid the belt at my waist, stuffing the sleeping bag back in Iro's pack and putting on my belt again. I couldn't stand not knowing where he was, I had to go find him. I hopped down from the tree and shouldered both packs, now in hand as I made my way in the direction I had been traveling in before.

I had been going for what seemed like a couple of hours before I saw something that made my heart thud painfully in my chest. There was a glittering stone on the ground in front of a rock. It was the sapphire I had given Iro almost a week-and-a-half ago. I bent down and picked it up, inspecting it before pocketing it. It was definitely Iro's.

I made it a couple of steps before I heard something, something that made my breath come short and years come to my eyes. "Ki... Ki..." It was Iro, there was no one else that called me that. No one. I looked around.

"Iro! Iro? I'm here. Where are you?" I looked around, trying to find any sign of him, but there wasn't any.

"I'm.. I'm up here." His voice was faint, and he sounded bad. I looked up and saw a dark shape in the tree above me. I yelped and scrambled up the tree, dropping my bow and the packs as I figured I would have to get him down.

I reached him and gasped. There was blood on the side of his face and cuts were all over him. Large dark circles hung under his eyes. His eyes, they were still bright as they looked at me, too bright. I put a hand to the side of his face, then to his forehead. A burning fever met my fingers. "Ki, I can't believe you're here. Thank goodness you made it. A-Alan didn't."

I gave him a look, but I couldn't hold the anger in my gaze. "Hush Iro, please, don't talk. Save your strength. I'm going to get you down, so please don't fight me." He just nodded, looking completely worn down. I manoeuvred over to him and paused, how exactly _would_ I get him down?

I settled for getting him on my back, hoping he had enough strength to hold on until I could support him. He was able to wrap his arms around my neck and cling to me with his legs, but it was awkward. He was a little over six feet, while I was about five foot seven. I paid no mind to that as a carefully made my way down, having to stop repeatedly to steady Iro.

Eventually I made it to the lowest branch, gripped Iro's arms and jumped. Landing on my knees and rolling him off of my back. Retrieving the packs and my bow, I pulled out the two sleeping bags, and was about to put him in the smaller one, before I realized his clothes were still soaked, and I had no idea about the extent of his injuries.

Grimacing, I stripped him down to his boxers, not wanting to take those off. I hung up the clothes in the tree to dry, before returning to Iro and placing him on the large sleeping bag. Digging the small medical kit I had compiled Iro's pack I spread out my supplies. I had bandages, some healing herbs, left over gauze and extra water for washing cuts.

Iro watched me silently as I did this, taking longer and longer to open his eyes after they closed. I looked at him and whispered. "Go to sleep, don't worry. I'll wake you if I need you." He just nodded drowsily and let his eyes shut, not trying to open them. I saw his chest rise and fall slowly as he slept, and I wiped away a tear as I thought of how close I was to losing him, and how close I still am.

I got to work, wetting a piece of gauze and wiping his wounds gently. I did my best to reuse the gauze, but eventually it got too dirty and bloody to continue using. I got another piece and finished that. Luckily, none of his cuts were deep, but I put anti-infection herbs on them anyways. The cut on his head and a couple on his arms and legs had to be bandaged, I was glad for the extensive amount of bandages we had.

Next came treating his fever, and hydrating him. I slid him carefully into the smaller sleeping bag, then put that in the larger one. I hoped the extra heat would be enough to break the fever, but I woke him gently and gave him some water and some of the fever herbs before letting him sleep again. I didn't want to try him with food, maybe if the herb stayed down. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't let my guard down. Someone could come along at any moment and slit our throats or bash in our skulls as we slept. I crawled into the sleeping bag anyways, my bow by my side.

I guess I was more tired than I thought, having been up for over forty-eight hours. I didn't even notice as my eyes shut and I fell asleep, cosily, if not overly, warm in the sleeping bag.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue Belittled Chapter 16**

I shook myself awake, horrified to find I had drifted asleep. Iro, beside me, was still resting. I saw no one had come along in the middle of the night and taken our stuff, let alone slit our throats.

I rolled over and was about to get out when I heard Iro's voice, sounding stronger than it had last night. I sighed quietly in relief. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. "Ki... M-morning."

I couldn't help but smirk. It was just like Iro to strain himself in order to greet me. I looked at him and placed a kiss on his forehead, which had cooled from what it was before. Another weight off of my shoulders. "Morning sleepy."

I put a hand to the side of his face, and then got up. "When was the last time you ate anything?" Iro just stared at me, blinking as though he was trying to remember. I dug out the fish and the rabbit and dragged him, still in the sleeping bags, to the tree so he could lean against that. I handed him the strips of rabbit. "Here, eat this." He didn't move, still too tired to really do anything. I gave him a gentle smile and held out the morsel for him to eat.

He bit into it and chewed it slowly, tired muscles working to move his jaw. I gave him his half of the rabbit, and was about to start giving him some of the fish when he protested. "You have to eat too." His voice was hoarse, but he was growing stronger every moment.

I kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment before whispering. "Don't worry about me, I have food too." I pulled it out of my pack and ate a strip of rabbit, to convince him. "See, I'm fine."

He nodded, and I went back to feeding him. I had a feeling he actually could feed himself now, but I didn't bother telling him that. I didn't mind feeding him. Then I brought up the rule change. "Did you hear the announcement?" He nodded, a small smile touching his lips, I smiled too and took his hand. "We can get through this together." I kissed his cheek.

He lightly pulled me close and kissed me again. I fell into the kiss, not wanting to break away and return to the Games. With him I was safe; with him I was somewhere where I didn't have to worry. "I love you." I whispered, meaning it with every piece of my heart.

"I love you too Ki." He stroked the back of my hand with his fingers. Looking down before meeting my gaze with his soot-gray eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I leaned against the trunk beside him. He put an arm around me and pulled me so I leaned against him. I sighed, my heart filled with a misplaced joy as I gazed at the area around us.

I managed to get the half of the fish in him, and some more of the fever herbs. He fell asleep and I lay him down before getting my bow and walking to a near-by pool. I was close enough that I could see and shoot anyone who approached. Checking the pool, I was relieved to find about eight or nine fish living there. I caught three, all with the same arrow, and returned to where Iro lay asleep.

Starting a fire, which was easier this time, I put the fish on spits and left them to cook. I went back to the pool and filled our heavily deleted water supply, treating it with iodine drops and letting it sit. I ate a few of the berries that were in the packs, and went back to check the fish and Iro.

Iro had woken up, I guess from the smell of the fire, and was glancing around as I came back. A look of relief crossed his face as he saw me. I guess he had been worried when he saw I wasn't there. I held up the water jugs in answer.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask, coming to sit beside him as he sat up.

"A little." His throat sounded dry, so I passed him the water. He drank it, emptying almost half of the jug. I drank from the same jug, then put the lids on both of them and put them away.

It was only as I looked over our supplies that I remembered something. "What happened to your sword?" It was his first major weapon, and now it was gone. The thought worried me, but I just hope it was gone for good.

Iro raises an eyebrow at me. "You don't remember?" I stared at him, blinking. He muttered to himself as he remembered, "Oh, that's right you were unconscious." He looked at me, a grimace on his lips. "I lost it when we had to run from the firestorm. I suppose it was melted, but there's no way to be sure."

As if in answer, trumpets sounded. I made a face, two important announcements within a few hours, must be a new record. "Attention tributes. I would like to welcome you all to a feast, located at the Cornucopia." I snorted and shook my head, what was the point in going; we had plenty of food here. "You may be shaking your heads at me, but listen up. Along with food, there will be lost weapons and something you can't go without. It will be in a pack marked with you district's number. Remember, it's at the Cornucopia at noon. Good luck to you all." And it cut out.

I raised a sceptical eyebrow, oh, so now they're going to bribe me into getting myself killed? I don't think so. I looked at Iro and was surprised to see he was considering. "You know Ki, you should go to that." I blinked at him, confused as to why he said _'you'_ and not _'we'_. He saw my look and answered it. "I'll stay to the sidelines, because I'm not quite steady on my feet, and so I valiantly save you in case of need."

My gaze slipped into a smile and I giggled. "Oh, so you're valiant are you?" I gave him a flirtatious look. "News to me."

He grimaced and gave me a shove before the smile took over his face. "No really, I think you should. There might be arrows there, and a sword. We could use them. Plus, whatever the item is that they're talking about, it would be nice to have."

I sighed, then shrugged and nodded. "I suppose it's worth a try." Iro gave me a smile, I pulled the fish from the fire and handed him one, taking one for myself and cutting the other one into strips, which I smoked. "Now, eat, I want your strength up before you attempt a valiant rescue." I grinned at him. He gave me a flat look before smirking and digging in to his fish. We had another hour or two before noon, but I thought it would be best if we got set up before then.

We packed up and made our way to the Cornucopia, trying to seek out a good place to set up our watch. Finding a thick bush by two trees, we set up a small camp, setting it up so Iro would be able to run if he needed to, or he would be able to get to me quickly if I needed help. With that done, I waited until it was almost noon, and then fitted one of my precious arrows to the string. I just hopped I would find more arrows; I didn't think seven arrows would be enough, even if I was careful.

I watched the Cornucopia, standing up as I saw the table rise from beneath it. I swept the area with my eyes before I ran to the table, spotting a pack with the number twelve on it, sitting on top of a bundle of arrows and a sword. Grinning to myself I sprinted over to it.

Putting my back to the table as I reached it, I turned to see if there were pursuers. I saw the two tributes from nine, the girl running to the table while the boy ran too, his knife drawn and eyes on me. I lifted my bow, drew the string back, aimed and loosed. The arrow sailed directly into his chest; he didn't have enough time to gasp before he fell, violently shaking. The cannon to signal his death went off.

The girl yelled, and looked back, before turning around and continuing to the table, scared to look at me. I didn't bother shooting her; she hadn't given me reason to. I grabbed the pack and shouldered it, slinging the sword over my other shoulder and grabbing the bundle of arrows in my open hand. With one last look around I ran back to our hiding spot, ducking down beside Iro and handing him the sword. I placed the extra arrows in my quiver, now I had twelve. I took a look at our pack, it was of medium size and it was green. I was about to open it when I heard a scream. I stuck my head above the bush to see the girl from nine clutched in the broad shouldered boy's grip. He glared at her, and then shook her aggressively. "Where's my pack? What did you do with my pack?" The girl whimpered, it sounded like she was denying knowledge of his pack. My mind flashed and I remembered knocking a pack off of the table when I drew back the string to shoot the boy from nine. I grimaced, but didn't do anything.

Turning back to Iro I gestured to the pack, then nodded to the direction we had come from. He nodded and we got up silently, walking back the way we came. After a few moments we heard a cannon shot and I knew the girl from nine was dead.

We decided to stop, there was no point continuing to run away if we only had one opponent. The Gamemakers would drive us together again. Instead, we sat down and opened the pack. Inside we found gloves without fingers, a wrist guard, night vision glasses and a sharpening tool. We each put on a pair of gloves, I got the wrist guard and we stowed the night vision glasses and sharpening tool for later. Discarding the pack, we headed for a tree.

"We may as well sleep now, if we can. Save our strength until we face off against the boy from one." Iro had a good sense of logic, and I followed it, finding an open tree and climbing it. We didn't have to worry about the broad shouldered boy; I would bet he couldn't climb trees. We went up to about thirty feet before settling in. There were two branches that were really close to one another, so we set up the larger sleeping bag there. I just hoped we wouldn't fall out of the tree. It would be fitting for our last opponent to win because we fell and broke our necks. We tucked under the edge of the bag, trying to block out the daylight as best we could. I slid over to lay beside Iro, pressing my back to him. I felt him turn over and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close. Shutting my eyes, I willed myself to fall asleep, which wasn't hard. I still hadn't gotten enough sleep to make up for the two days I had spent searching for Iro.

I drifted off, only aware of Iro's breathing and the sound of his heart as I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue Belittled Chapter 17**

When we woke it was late evening, and I judged that the deaths of the day would be shown any time now. Sure enough, after a few minutes the sky lit up with the Capitol's symbol. Panem's anthem played and then the faces of the boy and girl from nine flashed in the sky. We still had to find the broad shouldered boy, or wait until he found us.

Stretching, Iro got up and organized his sword and pack, putting the sleeping bag back in it. I slid my quiver and pack over my shoulder, grabbing my bow as I donned the wrist guard and gloves. Iro had put in his gloves as well, and he looked at me as we were about to leave.

"From the looks of it, if we want this over with we're going to have to chase him, I doubt he's going to try and attack us. It would be two against one, and he's smarter than that." His eyes were hard, I knew he hate to hunt down this guy we didn't even know, but it had to be done. If we ever wanted to leave, it had to be done.

I nodded, a cold sensation in my heart. "I know." _We're going to have to hunt him down, and shoot him like a deer. I hate it, and you hate it, but we have to do it._ I wished I could tell him that, but all of Panem was watching, and I couldn't give them any hint that we hunted at home, I'm sure it didn't matter anymore, but you never know.

The look in Iro's eyes showed me that he understood what I thought, even if he didn't hear it aloud. "Alright, let's get this over with." He pulled out his pair of night vision glasses, and I took out my pair. Putting them on, we climbed down the tree.

Now that I thought about it, I knew that the Gamemakers had intended us to hunt down the boy from District one when they gave us this pack, and probably the two from nine as well, but they had been killed so all that stood in our way was the boy from District one.

That means he must have gear that enables him to hide. Things that will make it hard to track him, that may stump us while our prey makes its escape. I shuddered, that was a sickening thought, to think of someone as 'our prey'.

I didn't bother putting an arrow to the string, knowing it would be a while until we found and caught up to the broad shouldered boy. I gestured towards the Cornucopia; we should start there, as the last known location of the boy. I inwardly shook my head, maybe I should just refer to him as 'our prey' after all, and then it might not be so hard to take him down. Just pretend he was a deer. I grimaced, and Iro gave me an understanding look, before making my way to the golden statue.

Finding the tracks at the Cornucopia were easy, we just had to find the blood stain left from where he had murdered the girl from District nine before following the deep tracks to the table. From there, the tracks grew shallower and shallower. Over the course of the three days since the tsunami the combination of the Gamemakers drying the grass, as well as natural evaporation, caused the ground to become extremely dry and even cracked in some places. They had left some of the pools, but the shallowest ones had evaporated. Dead fish and other animals we strewn around, beginning to decompose. Since the smell was everywhere, and had grown subtly, I didn't even notice it.

I ignored the constant presence of dead animals and focused on tracking, which was getting more and more difficult as we went on. Now we only had a clue when there was a flipped rock, or a broken twig, or if we were lucky; in the dirt or a foot print. This was going to be harder than we thought.

Exchanging a look with Iro, we broke out into our slowest hunter's jog. It was just enough faster than walking to be worthwhile, and just enough slower than a jog to allow or us to see any marks that had been made on the environment.

Slowly, the tracks grew further and further apart, until we couldn't see any anymore. Grumbling, we returned to walking, frustrated about losing the trail. "How are we supposed to track and kill him if we can't see his trail?" It was Iro who asked the question out loud, but we were both thinking it.

"Maybe we should think about where he would have to go, rather than where he's been. If we know he'll run out of water, or food, we need to find where he will go to get it." Iro nodded, it seemed he agreed with my plan.

"Right well, if you were him, where you go?" His eyes were on me, no doubt thinking about his own question so he could compare his answer to mine.

I paused to think about it, what would I do if I was alone against two people who were going to hunt me down? I would get the hell away from them and find a way to get them off my trail. Now, where would I go? I would go the furthest distance from them as I could... I would throw them off the trail by making a fake one and going the other way. "Iro, we have to turn around and go the other way. He isn't even going this way, all of these trail marks aren't his."

Iro nods, he came to the same conclusion, and we turn around. "I should have expected as much," he mutters, "He's not stupid, in fact he's quite smart. We should have thought of this earlier."

I put a hand on his arm. "It's alright, we'll find him eventually." I looked into his soot-gray eyes and saw the pain in them. He really hated this, but we had to do this. We had to do this if we ever wanted to get out of this place, this hell-hole.

He saw my thoughts in my eyes; he must have because he pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I know. And I'm glad I have you to do it with me." I hugged him back, still wary of being attacked but deeply touched that he would say such a thing. He was treating me like a support, and wasn't that what I wanted to be for him, wasn't that what I was for him this whole time? I buried my face in his shoulder, not saying a word. Slowly he eased away and we began to move again, back towards the cornucopia.

Reaching the golden statue once more, we searched for tracks going in the opposite direction. It took a few minutes, but then we found them, heading in as opposite of a direction as you could get. We followed them, and this time it was easier to follow. There were lots of scuffs in the dirt, and flipped rocks. They eased off the further we got from the golden statue, but they were still clear enough to track by. We kept going even as pale streaks began to mark the sky. Eventually it became too light to use the night vision glasses and we stowed them in our packs.

As we tracked the boy, my mind wandered. _How much longer will they let this go on? How long will it take for the Capitol citizens to get bored of watching us follow a trail they can't see?_ I also wondered about the muttations that were present in most Games, they hadn't been introduced yet, which was odd. Generally they were let loose at about this time. Then my mind gave me gruesome images of what we would have to deal with, wolves the size of bears with red lights for eyes and razor blade teeth. Lions that had a snake for a tail, bat wings, and the head of a goat and a large lizard on either shoulder. Dogs that had three heads and lizard tails. I shook my head, there was no point worrying about it, if it was going to happen, and it was going to happen. Nothing I could do was going to stop it. Shows how caring the Gamemakers are.

At one point, I caught a flash of white through the trees, and went after it, only to find that it was a piece of fabric caught on a branch. Remembering how clever our opponent was, I picked up the fabric but went in the other direction. He probably wanted to throw us off trail.

Sure enough, it was like we thought. He must've gotten careless after trying to throw us off again, because now the footsteps were deep and there were telltale signs everywhere. The tracks were recent too, which sent us into a quick jog. I put an arrow to the string as we moved, an easy feat after all of the times I had practiced it at home. We came across a line of footprints and our pace increased until we were almost running, our steps as quiet as if we didn't even touch the ground. A hunter's stealth and speed was our best friend right now. I heard the crunch and snap of twigs and the brush of cloth as our prey crashed through the underbrush.

And then there he was, rushing through the forest, torn and tattered clothes on his back. His head was bowed as he charged through branches, a hand in front of his face to protect it from the whipping twigs.

I drew my bow and took aim, still tailing him. I judged for distance and speed, pulling the string to its fullest extent. Then I loosed.

And a there was an in-human scream as a giant bird dropped to land not ten feet in front of us, my arrow in its breast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Blue Belittled Chapter 18**

I stared at the dead creature at my feet, shocked into silence. I hadn't heard it as it approached, and hadn't seen it when I aimed. It must have been quick, or I had been paying a very poor amount of attention to my surroundings.

It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't any normal bird, and I wondered how it could have taken me that long to notice. The evidence was plain. It had the body, wings and head of an eagle, but it had a lizard's tail, and its legs had more scales on them. The hooked beak on its face had serrations on the edges and a forked tongue lolled from between it. It struck me, _this is a muttation. It's so strange... a lizard and an eagle. What a horrid combination._ Then I saw it's eyes. Leaf-green.

"Iro," I whispered, stunned, "It's the leaf-eyed girl from district two!" In shock I stayed frozen, until a screech woke me from my startled trance. Turning, I saw near twenty more of those bird things flying at us. I drew and knocked an arrow, picking my target and loosing as I yelled to Iro, "Hurry, we have to kill them!"

The bird I had chosen fell to the earth with a sickening thud. Iro drew his sword and waited until the birds came close, watching and anticipating carefully. I saw two of the bird-lizards fly in pursuit of the broad shouldered boy. _Maybe they'll kill him. Or even if he kills them, at least we will have less to face later._

I loosed three more arrows, and three more bird-lizards fell to earth. I couldn't risk missing a shot, I didn't have enough arrows as it was. In fact, I only had seven and there were fourteen more mutts. I might be able to retrieve my arrows after, but I would have to resort to throwing my knives and hoping Iro could deal with the others. As I loosed two more arrows, I saw Iro take one of his throwing knives from his belt and take aim, once the two birds I had shot had fallen, he threw. A gargled scream came from one of the bird-things as it tried to claw out the knife in its neck. It dropped, as did the one I had picked as my next target. I saw one knife, and then another lodge themselves in the mutts, both victims dropped. I killed two more before Iro's last knife hurtled at one of the six remaining mutts. It dropped and I saw Iro hold his sword in two hands once more. I shot down two more of the birds before I was out of arrows. They had made it to us at that point, and Iro swung the blade of his sword in a wide arc, slicing off the head of one of the three remaining beasts, and the wing of another. Them he turned to face the final mutt as I drew one of my hunting knives and launched myself at the bird-lizard with the one wing.

Raising my arm, I brought it down with as much force as I could muster, landing on the bird-lizard heavily as my knife sank deep into its breast. I felt a terrible pain in my left shoulder as I did, and turned to see the thing had bitten my shoulder and a thick stream of blood was flowing from under it's beak. Slowly, I got up, taking care to extract my shoulder from the creatures bite and avoid putting any weight on my left arm. I managed to stand, though very unsteadily. I watched as Iro cleaved the last bird-thing in half, and then silence fell as the two halves of the creature hit the ground. First one side, then the other.

I gazed at the scene before me, wincing as my shoulder throbbed. The area around us was coated in blood, feathers and the bodies of the mutts. Iro made his way over to me, stopping to sheath his sword and retrieve a couple of his throwing daggers. His eyes were full of concern and his face paled as he saw the extent of my shoulder wound.

Biting my lip, I turned to try and look at my shoulder. What I did manage to get a glimpse of was blood-soaked edges of ripped fabric, underneath which dripped blood. I shuddered, causing me to wince from the pain.

Iro came up to me with some bandages, and just as he was about to wrap my wound... WOOSH. _No. Please no, don't make us run now._ I turned to look at the source of the noise and saw a fallen log had caught fire.

For a moment I thought it might not spread, but soon sparks jumped from the wood and more trees caught fire. Growling in pain, I attempted to retrieve at least one arrow from the body of the nearest mutt, but Iro grabbed my good arm and dragged me away, grabbing his pack as he went.

I gave up fighting him and just ran, out towards open land and the lake. If we could just reach it in time... My shoulder throbbed with each step, and the increase in my heart rate caused blood to start spilling heavily from my wound. I clenched my jaw and kept running, becoming nervous as my arm began to go numb.

It felt like we ran for hours, though it was probably only minutes. Finally, we reached the open area around the lake, and I froze as I spotted the broad shouldered boy. He was a little ways down the lakeshore from us, and he seemed to be fighting to catch his breath. Behind him, fire raged, sending pillars of thick smoke into the air. Even the air in this clear area was beginning to thicken with smoke, giving the surface of the lake a hazy appearance.

I looked at Iro, who gave me a soft look, which hardened as he gave me a nod. He drew his sword and turned to face our last opponent. _This is it,_ I thought, _it all comes down to this. If Iro loses, I'm dead too._

The broad shouldered boy drew his own sword and the two boys faced off, assessing each other and gaging manners of attack. They made their way towards one another, taking slow, deliberate steps. Eventually, they were about ten feet apart, eyes locked like they were having a mental battle.

Iro stuck first, launching forward as if to stab the other boy in the gut, then swiping at his left arm. He managed to give him a long gash down his arm, which immediately began to bleed heavily.

I was watching as the broad shouldered boy went to retaliate, swinging his sword towards Iro's legs, when I was hit by a heavy wave of dizziness. I looked at my shoulder, and was dismayed to see that my whole arm was beginning to pale, probably my whole body. I opened my mouth to call to Iro, but my words died on my tongue as I had to fight the urge to vomit. This was bad, this was really bad. I was losing more blood than I thought.

Down the lakeshore, the boys continued to fight. Iro had successfully wounded the other boy on his right thigh and given him a deep wound in the gut. In return, he had received a slash to the back of his calve and blood dripped from his left shoulder. It seemed that Iro had the least grievous wounds. Maybe he could win this after all.

The broad shouldered boy lunged and swung his sword in a huge arc, aiming to behead Iro. I watched in horror as the blade came closer, and then sighed in relief as the sound of metal on metal rang from where they stood. Then there was a grunt and I saw the broad shouldered boy fall to the ground. It seemed that Iro had kicked his bad leg from under him.

As he fell, he sprawled on his back. Iro took the opportunity to swing his sword in a graceful arc and plunge it into the other boy's chest.

And with that, the other boy, the last career, our final opponent, our biggest threat, was dead. The canon boomed to announce his demise. At last, we could leave. A small smile touched my lips at the thought. We could leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blue Belittled Chapter 19**

But nothing happened. Nothing left, except the blood from our bodies, turning the ground red under our feet. My knees gave out as I saw the worryingly large pool of blood beneath my feet. Iro turned to me at that moment, and the horror I saw in his face drove me to stay conscious. If I fell asleep now, I wouldn't wake up.

I looked up at Iro, my strength waning. He just looked at me with utter horror and pain in his eyes. We both knew what had to happen. One of us would have to kill the other, there could only be one victor.

As if to confirm our terrors, the trumpets sounded. "Attention tributes. Congratulations for making the final two. Unfortunately, the rules have been discussed and are required to be reverted to their original state. Thus, there can only be one winner. Good luck tributes, and may the odds ever be in your favor."

I closed my eyes and let out a heavy, submissive sigh. Opening them, I held my knife up to Iro. It was hilt first, unmistakably a sign for him to take it. "Do it." I whispered. "I won't survive anyways. You're stronger, you deserve to live more." My hand wavered from the effort, but Iro didn't take the knife. I forced my voice louder. "Do it." I growled the words, thrusting the knife at him, wasting more precious energy. If Iro didn't do something soon I would be dead in a few minutes anyway.

Iro shook his head, but took the knife. He looked at me and raised the knife. I nodded and dropped my hand, leaving my chest and neck open for him to sink in the blade. For a moment, I thought might do it. I didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed.

Then I heard a small splash as the knife left Iro's hand. I stared at him in shock. As I gazed, he stripped himself of his weapons and threw them in the lake. He next removed my knives from my belt and threw them away as well. I just gaped open-mouthed as he did this. _What is he doing!_ I thought. _How is that going to solve anything? Is he going to kill me with his bare hands?_

Walking over to the packs, he retrieved the bandages and returned to me. Gently, he wrapped my shoulder. I finally managed to shut my jaw. "Ki..." I looked deep into his eyes. "I don't care about getting out of here, I don't care about the games. I don't care about life. I'd give that all up as long as I don't have to see you die." My breath caught in my throat. He leaned close and whispered, so low so only I could hear it. "Only one victor. But there has to be one victor..." He kissed me so the audience wouldn't get suspicious. At least, I think that's why. But how sweetly he kissed me, surly this was more that just part of a ploy.

As long as it wasn't a good-bye kiss.

He drew away slowly, not wanting to end the momentary bliss. I didn't move, just watched him carefully. He gave the smallest flick of his eyes towards my belt, and I suddenly knew what he meant. He hadn't taken my toxic berry mix from my belt, and now we would use my momentary epiphinany to save both of our lives. I responded by acting as if I didn't know what I was doing and reaching to my belt with slow, smooth movements. I removed my deadly berry concoction, carefully placing the package between us and baring the contents by releasing the covering. Still relatively fresh, the berries were as deadly as ever. I reached out with one hand and grabbed Iro's right hand, turning it palm-up. With my other hand, I took a random grab of the pile and placed the resulting berries in the hand I still held. I was glad to see there was only one nightlock berry, which he could easily get rid of without too much suspicion. However, when I did a random draw for myself, I found a large ratio of the berries to be nightlock. I inwardly winced, but continued.

Pushing the rest of the berries towards the lake, I managed to 'accidentally' drop a few berries into the water. I was glad to see at least two of them were nightlock. I turned to Iro. "On three." He needed no explanation.

"One." I held my hand out, as did Iro. We only gazed into each other's eyes. This would take a great amount of care. One false move and we could both die.

"Two." I raised my hand a little, Iro mirroring my movements. Maybe they would stop us before we had to risk ourselves. If so, they should do it now. But nothing happened so...

"Three." Too late to turn back now. My eyes never left Iro's and I sent a mental thought to him, hoping he could see it in my eyes. _I love you._ His gaze didn't falter, even as both of us raised our hands to our mouths. I felt the first berry brush my lips as...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present our 99th Hunger Games victors, Kiar Fero and Iro Haemon!" The announcer's voice was full of undisguised panic. I spat the berries out and ran to the lake to wash my mouth and hands thoroughly. Iro did the same beside me. Then he pulled me close and kissed me again.

A beam of light fell down around us and we were transported to the inside of the hover ship. Hands grasped us and pulled us apart. I screamed and flailed, trying my best to get to Iro. I couldn't lose him to them now, not after what we had just done. "No! Don't take me away! Please!" But no matter what I did, they continued to drag me further from him. "Iro!"

He was shouting for me too, reaching out with a hand, eyes panicked. "Ki!" And then my world went dark. I heard Iro shout my name one more time, then the blackness swallowed me completely.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blurry whiteness greeted my vision as I opened my eyes. I looked around, desperately searching for any sign of Iro. Seeing none, I tried to figure out where I was. My muddled brain couldn't make heads or tails of any of it.

I looked over to find needles sticking from my arms, and my shoulder wrapped tightly. I panicked, about to thrash and attempt to rip the tubes from my body. Just as I was about to, I was hit by a huge wave of blackness. And the dark sea dragged me under once again.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Slowly, I came awake. I opened my eyes to the same whiteness I had viewed before. This time, I found I wasn't as lightheaded as before, and my shoulder wasn't as painful. I turned to look, but I still had tubes stuck in me, a few less than the last time though. I saw my shoulder was bound lighter than the last time, and my many injuries from the games had been healed, only faint scars remaining to show they had even occurred.

I tried to get up, but the movement made the needles shift under my skin. I yelped at the pain and lay back down. A sudden sense of emptiness filled me as I thought of Iro, and wondered how he was fairing. I didn't have much time to think of him, because blackness crept at the edge of my mind. It rushed forwards and seized me again.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blurry whiteness, a familiar sight by now. I blinked a few times as my vision cleared, sharper than it had been before. I turned my head to look at my shoulder and found no bandages and, even more astonishing, no scar. As a matter of fact, there were no scars anywhere on my body, no signs I had ever been in that blasted arena. My skin shone and my nails were perfect ovals.

I twisted and found there were no more tubes and no more needles. Sitting up, I saw there was a tray of food left for me. It wasn't anything special, from what I glimpsed it looked like gruel, but I quickly got up and grabbed the spoon beside it. Plunging the metal utensil into the mush, I scooped it out in a large heap and shoved it in my mouth. It had a horrendous texture, but the taste was alright, and I was starving.

When I had finished my grisly meal, a woman entered my room. It took me a moment to realize it was Tria, one of my prep crew, who had helped me to look absolutely gorgeous during both the opening ceremonies and the tribute interviews. "Kiar! You're awake, good!" Her voice was almost musical in her joy at the sight of me. I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to know she cared. Her gaze flicked to the empty bowl and she made a face. "I see they fed you slop, _and_ you ate it."

I burst out laughing at her expression, I couldn't help it. When she scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes like that she looked like a displeased mouse. She gave me a cross look, which slowly changed to a goofy smile. "Well, let's go then. It's time Vinec saw you." Hearing my stylist's name made me brighten. I had missed him more than I would like to admit, but I now that I could see him again I was happy.

She handed me a shift, then led me out of the white box that I had been in, and down an equally blank hallway. Eventually we reached a more familiar area and entered a door to Vinec's study room. I'm not sure what the official name for it was, but it reminded me of my father's study, so that's what I refer to it as.

And there was Vinec, beaming at me as Tria ushered me inside. I ran to him and he opened his arms to embrace me in a tight hug. "Kiar, I have been waiting for so long to see you again." He looked me over with knowing eyes, examining me from head to toe. "You look well." He gave a nod. "And it seems they listened to me about not putting in the implants."

"Implants?" I squeaked. I bit my lip, it seemed my voice was rusty from not being used. I hated when my voice sounds off, especially when I'm surprised. It always sounds like I'm scared of whatever the surprise was.

Vinec just ignored the change in my tone and gave me a grim smile. "They wanted to make your bust larger, and, I believe, fill out your cheeks a bit as well." I could tell he hadn't liked the idea, and was grateful that he had stopped that from happening. I would rather be myself, not some falsified model to be shown about like a toy.

Vinec grunted, then made his way over to a dresser. Opening the door, he daintily selected one of the outfits and carried it over to me. It was an almost sheer pale blue-gray dress, the colour matching my eyes perfectly. There was a dark pearly-gray ribbon around the waist and the sleeves and base of the dress faded gently into black. I felt my jaw slacken as I stared at the marvel before me. "V-Vinec it's beautiful..." In my overwhelmed state it was all I could manage to say those words.

A bright sadness flashed in Vinec's eyes, as if he was so happy he was sad. It was slowly replaced by a hard look. "Kiar, before you go anywhere, before you even put on this dress. I need to tell you what the situation is." Something in his tone made my attention rivet to him. This was of deadly importance, I was sure.

After a pause, Vinec continued, "Your stunt with the berries was not taken lightly by the Capitol. The citizens saw it as an act of love, but the Gamemakers saw it as an act of rebellion. You are in grave danger. Whatever happens, you must give them every reason to think that you were just acting out of love." An icy note crept into his voice, "You have a target on your back now."


End file.
